Tom Riddles Tochter
by SweetyTweetylein
Summary: Was würde wohl passieren wenn Tom Riddle eine Tochter hätte? Eine die ihrem Vater verdammt ähnlich ist und immer wieder neu Streiche ausheckt um somit das Marmor auf den Kopf zu stellen und das Ehepaar Malfoy in den Wahnsinn zu treiben?
1. Schlachtfeld Bibliothek

Kennt ihr das? Manchmal habt ihr so eine total verrückte Idee und ihr seit heil froh das Niemand eure Gedanken lesen kann? Doch irgendwas in euch treibt euch dazu an diesen Gedanken weiter zu träumen. Bei mir war das so. Eigentlich wollte ich diese Geschichte auf meinem Pc vergraben doch wenn es euch gefällt schreibe ich natürlich gerne weiter.

Also Tom hat eine Tochter, ein paar Jahre bevor auch nur von einem Harry die Rede ist. Die eigentlichen Bücherinhalte sind daher erst einmal nicht von Bedeutung. Ich hoffe ihr habt Spaß beim lesen!

1. Schlachtfeld Bibliothek

Lucie! Halte ein Ruf durch das Haus.  
>„Wie oft habe ich dir schon gesagt das du mich nicht Lucie nennen sollt!" antwortet eine Männerstimme<br>„Ich zähl nicht mehr mit Lucie" sagte das kleine Mädchen leise mit einem verschmitzten Lächeln. Doch just in diesem Moment kommt ein platinblonder großer schlanker Mann um die Ecke. „Das habe ich gehört" zischte er streng. Doch als er sich genauer umsah, verschlug es ihm die Sprache.

„Was zum Teufel ist den hier passiert?" fragte er mit einer Mischung aus Unglauben und Wut. Vor ihm erstreckte sich ein Chaos wie es nur dieser Wirbelwind fabrizieren konnte. Die halbe Bibliothek vor ihm, lag in Schutt und Asche. Wahrscheinlich wäre auch noch der Rest drauf gegangen, wenn sie nicht die Lust am zerstören seiner kostbaren Werke verloren hätte. Doch Lucius Malfoy scheint gleich die Geduld zu verlieren, angesichts der Tatsache das seine eigene Bibliothek mal wieder an ein Schlachtfeld erinnerte.

All die teuren Bücher lagen auf dem schwarzen Marmor lieblos durcheinander geschmissen und er könnte schwören zwischen all dem Durcheinander auch ein paar ausgefallene Seiten gesehen zu haben. Mittendrin stand ein unschuldig grinsendes 6 jähriges Mädchen mit gewellten Blonden Haaren in einem grünen Kleidchen.

Strahlend Blaue Augen schauten den Mann an und man konnte sich beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen, dass dieser vermeintlichen Engel für das hier verantwortlich sein sollte.

Langsam gewann Lucius seine Stimme wieder „was.. genau .. hat.. das hier zu. bedeuten?" fragte er langsam mit bebender Stimme. Mit dem arglosesten Hundeblick den das Mädchen drauf hatte antwortete sie „Ich habe mein Buch gesucht... aber nicht gefunden.." ergänzte sie traurig „weißt du wo es ist ? Ich wollte schon in deinem Arbeitszimmer nachsehen aber.." Lucius blieb für kurze Zeit der Atem weck. Wenn der kleine Teufel auch noch sein Arbeitszimmer verwüstete und/oder zerstört hätte, dann hätte er für nicht mehr garantieren können

„..ich hab's dann doch gelassen du bist da ja immer so empfindlich" nuschelte Alexandra beleidigt und konnte sich noch lebhaft daran erinnern wie sie das letzt mal etwas in Lucius Zimmer gesucht hatte. Allex war zwar frech wie sonst was für ihr Alter aber diesen Fehler würde sie nicht noch mal begehen. Nein, manchmal lernte auch sie dazu...

Lucius war wieder Sprachlos was dachte diese Göre eigentlich wer sie ist?  
>Ja oke, sie ist das geliebte Töchterchen vom berüchtigten schwarzen Magier der Geschichte und er - Lucius Malfoy - lediglich ihr Kindermädchen, aber war das etwa ein Grund, dass er sich hier von ihr auf der Nase rumtanzen lassen musste.<p>

Die Antwort war ganz offensichtlich: ja, denn alles was er jetzt gern getan hätte, wäre brühwarm bei ihrem Vater gelandet und wenn er seiner Prinzessin ein Haar krümmen würde, wusste Lucius, das er sich bald vor schmerzen krümmen würde.

„Nein ich habe dein Buch nicht gesehen!" schrie er sie an „Du hast also mein Bibliothek dem Erdboden gleich gemacht, weil du ,wider mal, dein dämliches Buch verlegt hast?"

Alex schaute in mit großen Äuglein an und erklärte dann aufrichtig:  
>„Es ist doch aber mein Lieblcingsbuch!"<p>

Malfoy bebete. Unglaublich das ausgerechnet dieses Kind sein sonst so berühmtes Pokerface zum Bröckeln brachte. Er versuchte sein Kontenance zurück zu gewinnen. Sich mit ihr auf eine Diskussion einzulassen, würde sowieso nichts bringen. Außer das er sich weiter aufregte und sie sich innerlich einen abgrinst angesichts seiner Hilflosigkeit in dieser, leider nicht mehr ganz so ungewohnten, Situation.

„Auch wenn es dein Lieblingsbuch ist, ist das noch lange kein Grund so einen Saustall zu hinterlassen!" knirschte der Blonde.

Trotzig schaute das Mädchen zu Boden „DU kannst das doch ganz schnell wieder sauber machen oder machen lassen" wand sie kleinlaut ein.

„Du könntest auch einfach darauf achten wo du dein Buch hintust und machst du´s? Nein!" konterte Lucius ironisch.

Alexandra startete noch einen letzten Versuch um dieses leidige Thema abzuschließen. Mit bebender Lippe und großen glasigen Augen schaute sie zu Lucius hoch der nur gelangweilt die Augenverdreht „Ja, ja du wolltest nur dein Buch suchen ist schon gut .." gab er sich murrend geschlagen.

„Kannst du mir suchen helfen? Biteeeee" fragte sie und starrte ihren Gegenüber mit einem süßen Hundeblick an.

„Vielleicht ist es in deinem Zimmer" schlug er mild vor und rieb sich die Nasenflügel in der Hoffnung, dass ihn das etwas entspannen würde.

„Da hab ich schon gesucht" werte sie ab

„Dan schaust du einfach noch mal und ich sehe unten nach ob es da irgendwo liegt" seufzte er.

Glücklich hüpfte die kleine Riddle aus dem Zimmer. Lucius ging währenddessen wieder runter ins Erdgeschoss und führte halbherzig einen Aufruhrzauber aus. Nichts passierte, also musste das Buch doch irgendwo anders liegen.

Seufzend und erschöpft lies er sich in den Sessel fallen.  
>Manchmal konnte ein die Kleine echt fertig machen...<p>

Bald darauf apperirte eine der Hauselfen vor ihm und verneigte sich bis seine Nasenspitze den grünen Samtteppich berührte „Der dunkle Lord ist da Mister Malfoy"

„Jetzt schon?" entfuhr es ihm unwillkürlich „bring die Bibliothek in Ordnung" befahl er der kleinen Elfe barsch.

„Ja Meister" sagte diese mit einer Weiteren Verbeugung und diesappirte auf der Stelle.

Der Blonde ging indes auf die geräumige Eingangshalle zu ..

eure Meinung würde mich sehr interessieren, vor allem wie die Idee so ankommt ? '_'


	2. Neuer Teppich oder altes Chaos ?

Neuer Teppich oder altes Chaos ?

**1. Stockwerk**

„Nein!" - Wusch! Und noch einmal. Drei Mal. Vier Mal.

Jedes Mal flog ein anderer Gegenstand durch die Luft, gefolgt von einem entnervten Seufzen. Bei der Suche verwendete Alexsandra nicht nur ihre kleinen Kinderhände, sondern auch stolzen Besitz: Ihren eigenen, persönlichen Zauberstab, den sie bereits seit einem halben Jahr besaß! Natürlich konnte sie damit noch nicht all zu viel machen, aber immerhin reicht es für einen bescheidenen Schwebezauber oder sonstige einfache Verwendungen… Sie ist regelrecht gierig darauf, ihn einzusetzen und versucht es bei jeder sich bietenden Gelegenheit. Das hier war so eine. Deswegen flogen jetzt alle möglichen Kleider, Spielsachen, Bücher und Schuhe durch die Luft und verbreiteten sich auf dem Boden, so, dass schon bald kein Fleckchen vom roten Teppich zu sehen war. Manchmal türmten sich kleine Hügel an einigen Stellen und vor einem dieser Gebilde saß gerade Alex und wühlte nach Leibeskräften und ohne Rücksicht auf Verluste darin herum.

Bis sie schließlich die Lust verlor und sie wieder runter gehen wollte, um Lucius zu berichten, dass das Buch definitiv nicht oben sein konnte. Doch kaum war sie vor der Tür, hörte sie auch schon zwei bekannte Stimmen. Die eine gehörte zu Lucius und die andere war von...

„Daddy!" Es klang wie ein Schlachtruf, als die helle Kinderstimme das leise Gemurmel durchbrach. Stürmisch rannte sie zu ihrem Vater, der sie ebenfalls begrüßte und wie gewohnt mit spielender Leichtigkeit hochnahm, sodass sie nun mit den beiden recht hoch gewachsenen Männern auf Augenhöhe war.

„Und was hast du heute so schönes gemacht, Alexandra?" fragte er seine Tochter mit echtem Interesse in der Stimme.  
>„Daddy, mein Lieblingsbuch ist weg " verkündete sie ernst, als wäre das gleich bedeutend mit: ‚Wir wurden ausgeraubt' oder ‚Das Haus ist abgebrannt'.<p>

Auch wenn er nicht so viel Zeit mit seiner Tochter verbringen konnte wie andere Väter, wusste er sofort um welches Buch es sich dabei handelte. Es war ein Buch mit einfachen Zaubersprüchen lustig illustriert in einem pinkfarbenen Einband mit einem türkisenen Zauberstab vorne drauf.

„O nein!", machte Tom gespielt schockiert. „Ich frage mich nur, wie das immer wieder verschwindet?", sagte er und schaute nachdenklich ins Leere. Es war mehr eine rhethorische Frage, dabei sah er Lucius leicht anklagend an. Hatte Malfoy nicht gefälligst auf seine Tochter – und damit auch auf ihre Besitztümer – zu achten?

„Ich mich auch Daddy", erklärte das Mädchen seufzend.  
>Beide Männer mussten leise lachen und nur die Kleine begriff nicht, was an dieser Situation jetzt so witzig sein konnte. Immerhin war es ja nicht so, dass sie das Buch mit Absicht verlegte, es war nur nie da, wo sie es erwartete...<p>

„Hast du schon in deinem Zimmer nachgeschaut", fragte ihr Vater hilfsbereit. Flüchtig fragte er sich, ob er sich zeitlich so eine lächerliche Suche erlauben konnte. Aber nein, das hier war schließlich seine Tochter. Sein Ein und Alles.

„Ja, da ist es aber nicht", beteuert sie traurig.

„Also unten ist es definitiv auch nicht. Ich habe es mit dem Aufrufzauber probiert, aber es hat nicht funktioniert", erklärte Lucius rasch, um Anschuldigungen im Keim zu ersticken.

„Bist du sicher, dass du überall gesucht hast, Schatz", fragte Tom sanft nach. Er achtete nicht auf seinen Untergebenen.

„Na ja ...", fing sie an und sah sich suchend um, obwohl es hier im Flur eigentlich gar nichts zu sehen gab.

„Soll ich mal mitsuchen", bot Tom ihr an, da er dieses Rumdrucksen richtig deutete.  
>„Ja!", stimmte das Mädchen begeistert zu und wurde unten abgesetzt, um voraus zu laufen. Sie hatte die Tür schon einen spaltbreit offen als sie sie hastig wieder zustieß.<br>Drinnen herrschte ein enormes Chaos, was sogar für ihre Verhältnissee gewaltig war. Die Schränke waren mittlerweile leer geräumt, während sich der Inhalt in einem unregelmäßigen Muster auf dem Boden stapelte.

Ihr Vater hasste Unordnung und von Lucius wusste sie auch, was er von solchem Chaos hielt. Die Diskussion von heute war ihr noch lebhaft in Erinnerung und hatte ihr fürs erste gereicht.

Lucius war ihr relativ egal, nur ihr Daddy war es, der ihr zu denken gab.

„Ich glaube, wir sollten doch lieber noch mal unten schauen", gab sie zu bedenken und stellte sich dabei schützend vor die Tür.

Ihr Vater blickte sie skeptisch an „Ach, also ich bin mir sicher, dass ich es Gestern noch hier gesehen habe", versicherte er ihr und mit diesen Worten stieß er die Tür auf, was erst mal gar nicht so leicht war, weil sie von nicht definierbaren Hindernissen gebremst wurde.

Geschockt blickte er sich um und auch Lucius erblickte jetzt das Zimmer in seiner vollen Pracht.

„Was ist den auf dem Fußboden passiert?", fragte er ungläubig. Die Unordnung in seiner Bibliothek war ein Witz dagegen.

„Ich hab einen neuen Teppich. Dreidimensional! Gefällt's dir?", antwortete die Kleine voller Sarkasmus. Beeindruckend gut, für eine sechs Jährige.

Lucius blickte über diese Bemerkung schockiert drein, doch über das Gesicht von Tom Riddle huschte für einen kurzen Augeblick lang ein Schmunzeln. Als er sich aber zu seiner Tochter umwandte, hatte es sich bereits wieder verflüchtigt.

„Alexandra", begann er streng. Sofort verschwand ihr süffisantes Grinsen und sie zuckte wie unter einem Hieb zusammen.  
>Von unten her sah sie ihren Vater mit ihren großen Kulleraugen an, doch das half bei ihm in solchen Situationen eigentlich nicht besonders viel, weil er manchmal ganz schön standhaft bleiben konnte. Wie ein Fels, unerbittlich.<p>

„Na ja, ich habe mein Buch gesucht... Ich habe sehr gründlich gesucht ... und ich fand, es geht so am besten, erst einmal alles rauszuholen, um eine besseren Überblick zu bekommen", erklärte sie kleinlaut und schaute dabei aber immer noch auf den Boden, die Hände hinter ihren Rücken verschränkt.

„Alexandra!", wiederholte er, diesmal schärfer. Mitleid erregend schielte sie zu ihm hoch, doch er ließ sich nicht erweichen „Du weißt, dass ich so ein Chaos nicht leiden kann. Du kannst nicht dein ganzes Leben darauf bauen, dass jemand anderes dein Chaos für dich wegzaubert oder das gerade ein Hauselfe in der Nähe ist! Du musst lernen selbständiger zu werden", stellte er entschieden fest. In dem Punkt war er kanalhart, auch wenn das eine recht große Anforderung an eine lebhafte sechs Jährige war.

„Aber später kann ich doch zaubern, da kann ich das auch einfach wegmachen", wandte sie hoffnungsvoll ein. Sie wusste, dass ihr Vater jetzt wohl kaum sagen würde, dass es auch ohne Zauber gehen müsse, wie in einer Muggelfamilie. Doch sie wurde enttäuscht.

„Bis dahin ist es aber noch ein ganzes Stück hin und es geht hier ums Prinzip. Ich will, dass du jetzt selbständig dein Zimmer aufräumst."  
>Schockiert riss Alexandra den Mund auf, um zu protestieren „Und zwar ohne Magie!", legte ihr Dad fest.<p>

„Aber…", begann die Kleine baff.  
>„Keine Diskussionen mehr. Du wirst nicht zaubern, bis das Zimmer blitzblank ist! Hast du mich verstanden?", fragte er unnachgiebig nach und taxierte seine Tochter mit einem forschendem Blick.<p>

Murrend sah Alex zu ihm auf. Ihre trotzige Miene war ein Witz gegen seinen düsteren Blick, der um einiges ausdruckstärker und überzeugender war, doch trotzdem erkannte man eine gewisse Ähnlichkeit zwischen den Beiden.

Schließlich gab sich das Mädchen geschlagen. Gegen ihren Vater hatte sie sowieso nie eine Chance. Sie würde auch nie eine haben.

„Ja, Dad", knurrte sie und bemühte sich nicht, ihr Unbehagen darüber zu verbergen.  
>Er sah sie eindringlich an „Gut, und komm ja nicht auf die Idee, doch zu zaubern. Ich kann das überprüfen, ja? Es gibt Umkehrzauber, die es mit Leichtigkeit ermöglichen die zu letzt ausgeführten Zauber sichtbar zu machen", erklärte er viel sagend.<p>

„JA, DAD!", wiederholte sie nicht minder verstimmt.

Die Männer warfen einen letzten Blick auf das schmollende Mädchen bevor sie das Zimmer ohne ein weiteres Wort verließen.

Jetzt war Alex allein in ihrem Zimmer, von dem zur Zeit allerdings nur wenig zu sehen gab ...

*seufz, ätsch, wo sollte man bei so einem Berg denn bitte schön anfangen, hm?*, fragte sich Alexandra nicht unberechtigt. Da sie sowieso nirgendshin treten konnte, begann sie einfach an der Stelle wo sie gerade stand.

Als erstes sammelte sie jeglichen Müll ein und ihr könnt euch ja vorstellen, was sich da so ansammeln kann! Schokoladenpapier, Schokolade aus dem Papier, eingetretene Schokoflecken, Geschirr (nur so am Rande, theoretisch sollte Alex gar nicht in ihrem Zimmer essen...*unschuldig pfeif*)

So hielt sie das eine ganze Weile durch. Doch als sie nach einer halben Stunde immer noch kein Ende erahnen konnte, begann sie richtig schlechte Laube zu bekommen. „Er kann das in Sekunden erledigen und ich muss mich hier abschuften", fing sie halblaut an zu schimpfen „Ich bin doch keine Hauselfe!" Ruckartig hielt sie inne und ließ den Teddy, den sie gerade weglegen wollte, fallen.

Das sie drauf nicht gleich gekommen war! Sie fühlte sich wie elektrisiert. So etwas verstand man also unter einem Geistesblitz!

***************************************  
>Was wird das wohl für eine neue Idee sein und wird sie damit durchkommen? ;D<br>Ich würde mich riesig über ein Kommentar von euch freuen! Das würde mich auch sehr beim Weiterschreiben motivieren ;D


	3. Ein Abend im Manor

Ein Abend im Manor

Die Idee traf sie wie der Blitz. Natürlich war sie keine Hauselfe, aber das war doch die Lösung! Sie würde ganz einfach eine Hauselfe rufen, die dann für sie aufräumen würde. Luci, Narzissa und ihr Dad machten das ja auch so. Außerdem, die ausdrücklichen Worte ihres Vaters waren, dass SIE nicht zaubern sollte, aber so im Nachhinein betrachtet hat er nicht mal darauf bestanden, dass sie es alleine machen sollte und die Zaubererei von Elfen ist ja bekanntlich anders als die von Zauberern und Hexen. Also würde es nie jemand raus finden!

„Danny!" rief sie in den Raum und mit einem typischen Plop apparierte der Hauself. Er war immer freundlich zu Alex, auch wenn sie wusste, dass das dies ja in gewisser Weise zu seinem Job gehörte, hatte man bei ihm doch wirklich das Gefühl, dass es ihm Freude bereitete, Arbeiten zu übernehmen. „Miss Riddle" sagte er mit einer tiefen Verneigung.

„Hallo, Danny. Du, also ich habe eine große Aufgabe für dich. Kannst du hier aufräumen? Bitte!", bettelte sie breit lächelnd, weil sie es ja nicht besser wusste. Sie konnte ja nicht ahnen das, das Danny sowieso auf ihren Befehl würde gehorchen müssen.

Aber Danny wollte helfen. „Natürlich, Miss", antwortete er ergeben und machte sich sofort ans Werk. Mit ein paar gezielten Handbewegungen beseitigte er das Chaos Schritt für Schritt. Alex indes spielte seelenruhig und beobachtete den Haushelfen bei seiner Arbeit. Sie fand es faszinierend, wie er zaubern konnte … so ganz ohne Zauberstab.

Nach knapp einer viertel stunde war er fertig „Haben Miss Riddle noch einen Wunsch?", fragte er unterwürfig.

Begeistert schaute sich Alex in ihrem Zimmer um. „Nein, danke, Danny, du kannst gehen, das ist sieht super aus!", lobt e sie ihn überschwenglich und der Hauself verschwand sichtlich erfreut über diese Anerkennung.

Auch wenn Alexandra erst 6 Jahre alt war, wusste sie, dass es unklug wäre, jetzt schon runter zu gehen. Denn dann würde sie sich den unangenehmen Fragen stellen müssen. Aus diesem Grund beschloss sie sich vorerst in ihrem Zimmer zu beschäftigen.

**** eine Stunde später***

Tom hatte sich entschlossen, seine Tochter zu erlösen. Mal sehen wie weit sie war, fragt er sich, während er die Treppe hinaufstieg.

Jetzt stand er vor der Tür und klopfte an, um im selben Moment auch schon einzutreten.

Überrascht hielt er inne.

Er hatte schon fast vergessen wie schön das Zimmer von seiner Tochter eigentlich war, da man es so selten in diesem aufgeräumten und reinen Zustand zu Gesicht bekam.

Freudestrahlend kam ihm das Mädchen entgegen, was bis eben noch ganz vertieft in ihr Einhornplüschtier gewesen war.

„Das ging aber schnell", stellte Tom verwundert fest und warf einen skeptischen Blick auf seine Kleine. Doch die nickte nur fröhlich.

„Verrat mir doch mal wie du die zahlreichen Flecken aus deinem Teppich entfernt hast!", forderte er sie auf.

„Mit putzen, Daddy", erklärt das Mädchen selbstsicher und zwinkerte.

„So, so, und das alles gänzlich ohne Zaubererei?", fragte er und sah ihr tief in die Augen, so, dass sie dachte, er würde in sie eintauchen. „Ja, Daddy, ich habe nicht gezaubert", erklärt Alex stolz.

Nach einer Minute wandte Tom sich von ihr ab. Anscheinend sagte sie die Wahrheit, doch wie war das möglich? Das hätte sie auf gar keinen Fall in dieser Zeit schaffen können! Auch insgesamt würde sie wohl kaum die Flecken ohne irgendwelche Hilfsmittel beseitigt haben können. Irgendetwas war hier faul, doch aus Mangel an Beweisen musste er sich fürs erste geschlagen geben.

„Na gut, dann kannst du jetzt runter essen gehen", erklärte er abwesend. Das Mädchen machte sich hüpfend auf den Weg ins Esszimmer und lies somit einen ziemlich verwirrten Lord Voldemort zurück.

Unten im Esszimmer saß bereits Lucius.  
>„Na, bist du schon fertig?", fragte er süffisant und war erstaunt das die Kleine wie selbstverständlich nickte.<p>

„Wie solltest du das denn geschafft haben?", fragte er spöttisch. Bestimmt veralberte sie ihn nur mal wieder.

„Mit putzen", wiederholte sie ihre Antwort eben. Zum Glück fragte sie ja keiner WER geputzt hatte ...

Selbst schuld, dachte die sich und setzte sich unbeschwert an den Esstisch, wo sie augenblicklich magisch bedient wurde.

Das Kartoffelgratin erschien passgenau auf ihren Teller und garnierte sich selbstständig, nur damit keine drei Sekunden später ein sechsjähriges Mädchen darin herumstochern konnte.

Natürlich hatte man der Kleinen schon Tischmanieren beigebracht, oder zumindest wie man sich halbwegs gesittet bei Tisch benahm, was ja auch für ihr Alter reichte.

Kurz nachdem sie fertig war kam Lord Voldemort die Treppe hinunter, und setzt sich neben seine Tochter auf das Sofa.

Keine Minute später hörte man ein Rascheln aus dem Eingansbereich.

Das konnte nur Narzissa sein.

Lucius machte sich auf den Weg seine Frau zu begrüßen und auch Alex begleitete ihn. Glücklich rannte sie in die Eingangshalle, um als Erste bei ihr zu sein. Alexandra mochte Narzissa, weil sie so ziemlich das einzige weibliche Wesen war, dass sich hier treffen lies. Sie konnte zwar manchmal leicht arrogant sein, dachte Alex, aber damit passte sie immerhin zu ihrem Mann. Im Grunde war Narzissa eine Art mütterliche Ersatzperson für das kleine, blonde Mädchen geworden und Mrs. Malfoy ging hervorragend in der Rolle auf und liebte diesen kleinen Wirbelwind über alles.

Voldemort war indes seelenruhig sitzen geblieben. Immerhin würde es ihm nie im Leben einfallen, eine seiner Todesserinnen wie ein kleiner freudiger Hund zu begrüßen, auch wenn er bei ihr und ihrem Mann wohnte.

Alex ging es da anders und sie ließ ihre Zissy nur widerwillig wieder los. So hatte sie die Frau früher immer genannt, doch das hatte sie sich abgewöhnt. Nur Luci wurde als Kosename noch benutzt. Denn das gefiel dem Todesser überhaupt nicht, wie er es auch immer mal wieder versuchte zu verdeutlichen.

„Und, wie war euer Tag?", fragte die Frau an die Beide gewandt.

Lucius wollte grade etwas sagen, doch die Kleine kam ihr zuvor: „Mein Lieblingsbuch ist verschwunden!", verkündete das Mädchen nicht minder aufgeregt, als bei ihrem Vater vorhin.

Doch Narzissa blieb vollkommen gelassen „Das liegt draußen im Wintergarten, Schatz", erklärte sie, als hätte man sie nach dem jetzigen Wetter gefragt.

Sofort weiteten sich die Augen des Mädchen und sie fing freudig an zu glucksen. Kinderlachen erfüllte den Raum auch wenn das Kind selbst schon längst auf den Weg zu ihrem Daddy war, um ihm die freudige Nachricht zu überbringen.

Lucius hingegen begrüßte jetzt erst mal seine Frau mit einem zärtlichen Kuss. Als sie fertig waren erzählte er ihr die kurze Zusammenfassung von seinem Tag und endete damit, dass der kleine Teufel es geschafft hatte, innerhalb einer Stunde und gänzlich ohne Magie, ein Zimmer zu putzen. Eine Aufgabe, wofür normale Menschen bestimmt drei Tage gebraucht hätten, der Unordnung nach zu urteilen.

Auch die konnte sich die Sache nicht erklären. Gemeinsam gingen sie ins Wohnzimmer, da es ziemlich unhöflich und unklug gewesen wäre, den dunklen Lord nicht zu begrüßen.

„Es ist acht Uhr, Schatz, Zeit ins Bett zu gehen. Du kannst jetzt nicht mehr quer durch den Garten laufen … du kannst es morgen holen!", beruhigte Tom sie erschöpft.

„Dann hol du's doch bitte, Daddy", bat die kleine trotzig, doch Tom schaute drein, als wolle man ihm seinen Zauberstab wegnehmen „Nein!", entgegnete er unnachgiebig. Just in dem Moment kam ein platinblonder Mann zur Tür herein. „Lucius wird dein Buch holen, nicht wahr?", fragte er an diesen gewandt, wobei es nicht wie eine Frage klang. Es war ein stummer Befehl und das wusste Lucius.

„Natürlich, Herr", sagte dieser ergeben, auch wenn er mindestens genauso wenig Lust dazu hatte, wie Tom selbst. Dieser Garten erstreckte sich nämlich über eine gewaltige Wiese mit ein wenig Wald, dem Käfig, wo die Pfaue und ein kleines Kaninchen lebten, welches den Namen Fluffy trug.

Fluffy ist zur letzten Weihnachtszeit zu ihnen gekommen. Doch nicht als Geschenk, sondern als … *seufz und an Hasenkulleraugen denk* Sagen wir einfach mal, an dem Tag gab's bei den Malfoys dann nicht das geplante Mittagessen ... wenn ihr versteht, was ich meine. Denn Alexandra hatte das kleine Schlappohr entdeckt und sofort in ihr kleines Kinderherz geschlossen. Niemand hätte dem kleinen Mädchen erklären können, dass ihr neu gewonnener Freund eigentlich die Hauselfen besuchen sollte, und auch nur bis zum Mittagessen hätte bleiben können.

SO wurde Fluffy gerettet und verbrachte seitdem ein glückliches Hasendasein auf einer grünen Wiese mit regelmäßigen Streicheleinheiten von seiner Freundin und Besitzerin Alex.

Lucius machte sich währenddessen auf den Weg zu dem kleinen Gewächshaus, um die ganze Sache möglichst schnell hinter sich zu bringen. Natürlich hätte er das Buch auch mit Magie holen könne, doch dazu hätte er genau wissen müssen wo es lag. Und auch ein Hauself wäre mit der Sache überfordert gewesen, da sie ja nicht wussten, wie es aussah und dort lagen sicher um hundert Bücher herum, weil sich Narzissa letzten Herbst darin eine kleine Bibliothek mit Leseecke und Kamin eingerichtet hatte.

Derweilen machte sich die kleine Blondine – nach etlichen Diskussionen mit Narzissa und einem Machtwort von Tom – auf den Weg, um sich fürs Bett fertig zu machen.

Narzissa half ihr, denn mit Magie war sie um einiges schneller fertig. So wurde das Mädchen gebadet, abgetrocknet, gekämmt und schließlich in ein schönes, rosafarbenes Nachthemd gepackt.

So ging sie in ihr Bettchen. Obwohl Bettchen für diese Möbelstück der falsche Ausdruck war, das Bett war nämlich gut und gerne drei Meter lang und zwei Meter breit. Nur so konnte es genug Platz für die zahlreichen Kissen und Kuscheltiere (bzw. Kuscheltierkissen) bieten. Darunter war zum Beispiel Alex Liebling, eine lange grüne Plüschlange namens Nagini, die sie zu ihrem vierten Geburtstag bekommen hatte und sich nun das Bett mit zahlreichen anderen Spielsachen und einer kleinen Blondine teilen durfte.

Kurz nachdem sie sich von Narzissa verabschiedet hatte, kam ihr Dad ins Zimmer, um das Buch auf den Nachtisch zu legen und ihr gute Nacht zu wünschen. Doch davon bekam sie nicht mehr viel mit, weil sie bereits eingeschlafen war...

So ich verspreche euch das im nächsten Kapitel wieder mehr Streiche und Aktion folgen werden. Ursprünglich waren die drei pittel mal eins, wie man vielleicht noch erkenn kann. Das nächste mal wird Allex wieder ihren willen durchsetzen wollen. Ob ihr das gelingt ? Das wird noch nicht verraten. ;D

Über ein Review würden sich meine Muse und ich natürlich sehr freuen! )

Hoffentlich bis dann  
>Euere Seety Tweety<p> 


	4. Wer bekommt das Arbeitszimmer?

An Phoebe: Ich weiß es hat ein wenig gedauert aber jetzt hab ich endlich dein liebes Kommentar entdeckt. Erst mal ein riesen Danke schön das du so viel aufwand betrieben hast und zweitens super das dir die Story gefällt. Das mit den Anonyme Reviews nicht zulassen ist mit gar nicht aufgefallen ! Hast du eine Idee wie man das ändern kann ich such das nämlich schon die ganze Zeit und finde es einfach nicht!

4. Wer bekommt das Arbeitszimmer?

Ein neuer Tag brach an und die kleine Riddle wurde von einem Klopfen geweckt.  
>„Bist du wach Alex" fragte Narzissa freundlich. Alexandra kniff die Augen zusammen und rollte sich auf die andrer Seite. Einfach ignorieren, dachte sie sich genervt. Hier war es warm dunkel und gemütlich, also warum sollte sie das ändern nur weil jetzt die Sonne wieder am Himmel stand?<p>

Narzissa sah das anscheinend anders und trat vorsichtig ein.

„Liebes, aufstehen es ist bereits halb neun." Ein undefinierbares Ächzen kam aus dem Himmelbett in der Mitte des Zimmers.  
>„Och komm schon Schatz" bitte Narzissa gespielt ungeduldig und schob mit einem Wisch ihres Zauberstabes alle drei Vorhänge auf.<br>Grelles Sonnenlicht durchflutete augenblicklich den gesamten Raum.  
>„Nein" nuschelte die Kleine und drehte sich reflexartig wieder auf die andere Seite zurück.<br>„Alex" beschwerte sich die Blond, doch dann viel ihr etwas besseres ein.  
>„Also Lucius und ich essen jetzt unten Pancakes mit Schokoladensoße und Erdbeeren .. willst du vielleicht mitessen" fragte sie scheinheilig.<br>Das Mädchen wurde hellhörig. Ohne sich umzudrehen oder die Augen zu öffnen schlug sie hoffnungsvoll vor:„Ich könnte ja heute im Bett essen."  
>„Ja klar, ich lasse sich in einem seidenen Schlafanzug in einem teueren Eichenholzbette mit Schokoladensoße rumpanschen" antwortete Narzissa überschwänglich und fügte noch hinzu, „danach kaufen wir beide einen Spielzeugladen leer und schmeißen Lucius aus seinem Arbeitszimmer um Platzt für das Ganze neu Zeug zu haben."<p>

„Wirklich?" fragte das Mädchen glücklich da es, die Ironie in der Stimme überhört hatte. Sie saß nun kerzengerade in ihrem Bett. Doch als sie Narzissas gelangweilten Blick sah verschwand ihr gute Laune wieder.

„Heißt das, dass wir Lucius nicht aus seinem Arbeitszimmer schmeißen?" fragte sie maßlos enttäuscht, was Narzissa zum lachen brachte.  
>„Wir könne ja mal mit Lucius darüber reden" schlug sie vor und musste sich einen weiteren Lachanfall verkneifen, als sie sich in Gedanken das Gespräch ausmalte.<br>Zum Glück war Alex jetzt hellwach und bereits dabei sich die Zähen in dem Bad neben an zu putzen.  
>Während sie sich wusch suchte ihr Narzissa was schönes zum anziehen raus. Zumindest etwas, das Misses Malfoy als schön empfand.<br>Die Wahl fiel auf ein rosafarbenes Kleid mit weißen Bändchen um die Talje und um dem Saum. Dazu weiße Ballerinas.  
>Das zog sich die kleiner Blondine auch an. Aber nicht ohne vorher zu diskutieren ob es das nicht auch noch in grün oder irgendeiner anderen Farbe gäbe.<br>Ohne zu antworten hatte Narzissa die Augen verdreht und ihr das Kleid in die Hand gedrückt.  
>Als sie fertig war sah sie aus wie eine kleine Puppe aus.<br>Was der Großen zwar gefiel der kleinen aber so gar nicht passte und sie deshalb auch angewidert das Gesicht verzog als se ihr Spiegelbild erblickte.

Trotzdem ging sie mit Narzissa runter, weil ihr klar war, dass in Modeangelegenheiten bei dieser Frau wohl immer den Kürzeren ziehen würde.  
>Dafür wurde sie unten mit Pancakes und Schokoladensoße begrüßt.<br>Wie zu erwarten war stürzte sich das Mädchen auf das ungewöhnliche Frühstück, was Narzissa und Lucius sich nur grinsend mit ansahen.

Schon komisch wie leicht sie manchmal zufrieden zu stellen war. Zum Glück hatte sich mal jemand den Fleckwegzauber ausgedacht, denn das schöne rosa Kleid hatte bereits ein paar Braune Verschönerungen bekommen und auch ums Gesicht rum Gesicht sah Alex aus als hätte sie an einem Schokoladen Esswettbewerb teilgenommen. Doch irgendwann ist auch eine Alexsandra Riddle satt.

Sobald das Mädchen fertig war, fiel ihr das Gespräch von vorhin wider ein.  
>Ohne Vorwarnung fragte sie los: „Lucius, sag mal können Narzissa und ich dein Arbeitszimmer haben?"<br>Luscius schaute sie perplex an. „Wie bitte?", fragte absolut überrumpelt.  
>Narzissa lachte lauthals los. Ihr Mann sah aber auch wirklich zu komisch aus angesichts der Tatsache, dass hier ein kleines Mädchen fragte ob es seine heiligen 4 Wände haben dürfe.<p>

„Nein!" brachte Lucius, ein paar Oktaven höher als sonst, hervor als er endlich wider Herr über seine Stimme wurde.  
>„Was hat das zu bedeuten?" fragte er an seine Frau gewand, denn der Mann fühlte sich mal wieder ausgeschlossen aus irgendeinem Insider zwischen den Beiden. Er witterte bereits einen neuen Attentat den seine beiden Frauen auf ihn ausüben werden würden.<p>

Endlich brachte es Narzissa fertig ein paar sinnvolle Wörter hervor zu bringen: „Aber Liebes, wir brauchen doch ein bisschen mehr Platzt für Allex, wenn wir nachher den Spielzeugladen leer kaufen." Sie hatte sich bemüht sachlich zu sprechen, was ihr allerdings kläglich misslang, da sie mitten im Satz loskichern musste.

„Können wir nun?" fragte die kleinere Blondine nach, die weder den Lachanfall noch den Schock nachvollziehen konnte.

„Ich sagte Nein! Das ist das dümmste was ich .. was ähm.. ach lasst mich doch alles in Ruhe!", rief Lucius und stampfte wie ein kleiner Junge einfach davon.  
>Narzissa brauchte noch ein paar Minuten bis sie sich wieder beruhigt hatte. Sie wischte sich ein Lachträne aus ihrem ungewöhnlich rotem Gesicht und schickte Alexsandra hoch um sich zu "waschen".<p>

Es lief darauf hinaus das sich die Kleine an einem teurem Kaschmirhandtusch ihre Schokoschnute abwischte. Danach knüllte sie es in die hinterste Ecke eines Schrankes, damit man es nicht gleich findet und wenn es doch auftaucht kann sie wenigstens die Ahnungslose spielen.

Wieder in der Stube saß das Ehepaar auf dem Sofa. Der Tisch hatte sich bereits per Magie abgeräumt.

Heute war Samstag das heißt Lucius musste nicht arbeiten und sie hatte keinen Unterricht. Der beinhaltete eigentlich nur das lernen von lesen und schreiben. Untermischtet wird sie von Lucius bzw. Narzissa.

Manchmal gingen sie am Samstag shoppen. Oder sie apperrierten einfach irgendwo hin und machten sich dann z.B. in Paris oder Rom einen schönen Tag. Das war allerdings sehr, sehr selten, weil sie dafür die Erlaubnis von ihrem Daddy brauchte. Er wollte ja schließlich wissen wo sie sich rumtreibt

Auf die Gegenfrage seiner Tochter war er allerdings nicht gefasst gewesen. Sie hatte nämlich im Gegenzug verlangt, dass er ihr auch immer erzählt wo er hingeht, da sie sich ja ebenfalls nur Sorgen um ihn machte.

Ihr Dad war eigentlich nie Vormittags da. Er kam meistens am Abend erst wieder.  
>Freunde hatte Alex auch relativ wenige weil sie so gut wie keinen Kontakt zu Kindern in ihrem Alter hatte. Doch sie beschwerte sich nicht darüber, immerhin wusste sie ja gar nicht wie es anders sein sollte. Das einzige was sie sich wünschte, war ein wenig mehr Zeit mit ihrem Dad zu verbringen. doch dafür hatte sie ja noch Narzissa .. und manchmal Lucius.<p>

„Was machen wir heute?" fragte die Kleine. Beide Malfoys erschraken und drehten sich blitzschnell um. Von dort aus schauten ihnen 2 hoffnungsvolle Augen entgegen.  
>„Nichts" antwortete Lucius nüchtern nachdem er seinen Schreck überwunden hatte. Er verspürte nämlich nicht die geringste Lust dazu seinen gesamten freien Tag damit zu verbringen, irgendwo in der Weltgeschichte rumzuturnen nur um seiner Frau die neusten Schuhe und Alex die neusten Spielsachen zu kaufen.<p>

„Wie nichts?", hakte die kleine Blondine nach  
>„Na nichts halt. Nada. Rein gar nichts", erklärte Lucius tonlos und hatte nicht vor weiter auf das Thema einzugehen. Doch mit so einer Aussage gab sich Alexsandra Riddle natürlich nicht zufrieden.<p>

Das Mädchen schaute auffordernd zu Narzissa, doch die blickte nur hilfesuchend zu ihrem Mann „Ich muss heute in die Winkelgasse, Schatzt" flüsterte sie energisch an ihren Mann gewandt. Der merkte den Unterton ihn ihrer Stimme jedoch nicht und schlug leichtfertig vor: „Na und? Dann nimm sie doch mit."

Erst als er es ausgesprochen merkte er was er da grade von sich gegeben hatte. Narzissa schlug sich mit de Hand gegen ihre Stirn. Alle zwei mussten sich jetzt unweigerlich an das letzte mal erinnern als sie mit Allex in der Winkelgasse waren.

Narzissa hatte sich wirklich nur für 3 Sekunden umgedreht und im nächsten Moment war Alexsanra auch schon verschwunden gewesen. Das ist jetzt noch nicht mal ein Jahr her und seit dem hatten sie es vermieden Allex auch nur auf die Idee zu bringen noch einmal mitzukommen.

Nicht nur das sie Stunden gebraucht hatten um das Mädchen wieder zu finden, nein, sei hatte auch noch ziemlich überall wo sie Chaos abgerichtet, weil sie nicht wirklich verstanden hatte, dass man in den Läden nicht einfach Sein Zeug so liegen lassen konnte wie man wollte, sondern es wieder da hintut wo man's herhat oder am besten noch man fasst es erst gar nicht erst an wenn, man es eh nicht kaufen will.

Der Höhepunkt diese Tages war ja, dass das Ehepaar feststellen mussten, als sie Alex endlich hatten ausfindig machen konnten, sie sich bereits mitten im Kaufrauch befand. Sie hatte sch in einem Kaffe eingenistet und bestellte Eiscreme und Kuchen. Da sie beteuerte mit den Malfoys da zu sein, hatte der junge schlaksige Kellner das Zeug auch serviert.

Das Resultat: Die Malfoys hatten ein paar Schulden zu begleichen wegen den Schaden den der Wirbelwind angestellt hatte. Viel schlimmer war jedoch das dem Ehe paar die ganze Sache ziemlich peinlich gewesen war, da es so rüber kam als ob sie nicht mal mit einem fünfjährigen Mädchen klar kämen.

Das war aber noch längst nicht alles. Richtig unangenehm wurde es nämlich erst als auch noch ihr Vater von der ganzen Sache Wind bekam. Dieser war natürlich außer sich vor Zorn. Aber nicht nur auf seine Prinzessin, sondern viel mehr auf das Trottelduo, das seine Tochter, mit so einem sträflichen Leichtsinn, aus den Augen gelassen hatte.

Allexsandra hat das ganze Abenteuer nur noch schleierhaft in ihren Erinnerung. Für sie war der letzte Ausflug ja gar nicht so schlimm gewesen, wie ale hinterher getan hatten...

„Ja! JA! Ich fahre in die Winkelgasse." Trällerte das Mädchen begeistert und löcherte das Ehepaar im selben Moment auch schon mit neugierigen Fragen: „Wann fahren wir? Apperiren wir wider? Machen wir jetzt los ?.."

Ein Schwall von Fragen überrollte die Anderen auf dem Sofa, welche sich nur entgeistert ansahen.

„Ganz toll gemacht Lucius" flüsterte Narzissa sarkastisch ihrem Mann ins Ohr. Danach änderte sie ihre Tonlage und sprach dann sanft und beruhigend auf das übermütige, vorfreudige Kind vor sich ein: „Schatzt... Schatzt beruhig dich mal wider."

Langsam kam Allex wieder zu Ruhe und Narzissa fuhr vorsichtig fort. „Hör zu, also ich glaub nicht das du heute wirklich mitkommen willst. Ich geh nur in ganz langweilige Läden, weil ich noch ein paar Besorgungen machen muss und danach haben wir auch gar keine Zeit mehr.", versuchte sei zu erklären. Doch das Mädchen winkte nicht im geringsten beeindruckt ab. „Das macht nichts. Ich komme auch so gerne mit.", versicherte sie mit glänzenden Augen .

„Ich will nur nicht, dass du nachher enttäuscht bist. es wird nämlich todlangweilig... Also willst du nicht vielleicht doch lieber bei Lucius bleiben", fragte Narzissa hoffnungsvoll.

Sie musterte kurz den platinblonden Mann, dann drehte sie sich ruckartig wieder zu Narzissa und antwortet ganz entschieden: „Nein!". Dabei schüttelte sie so energisch ihren Kopf, dass ihr blonder Zopf schwungvoll hin und her peitschte.

„Wenn es wirklich so langweilig ist, dann kann ich dich da doch nicht allein hingehen lassen" verkündete Allex aufrichtig mitfühlend und kam sich in dem Moment selbst sehr ehrenvoll vor.

Hilflos suchend sahen sich die Malfoys an. Wie sollten sie ihr das beibringen ohne das sie eine riesige Szene machte? Ein Drama würde so oder so folgen, wenn sie ihren willen nicht bekam. Narzissa gab Lucius eine auffordernden Stoß in die Rippen, der so viel bedeutet wie: 'es ist deine Schuld, also lass die gefälligst was einfallen'.

Aufgeregt prabelte Lucius los. „Wie wäre es denn wir beide uns hier einen schönen Tag machen?", schlug Lucius euphorisch vor.

Alex musterte ihn skeptisch. So ein Angebot verhieß für gewöhnlich nichts Gutes und sie vermutete das da irgendetwas dahinter stecken musste.

„Nein danke, ich bin doch lieber für die Winkelgasse", erwiderte die Kleine zögernd.  
>„Das geht aber nicht!" entgegnete Lucius auf einmal energisch.<br>Das Mädchen war völlig erstaunt über diesen plötzlichen Stimmungsumschwung und schaute hilfesuchend zu Narzissa. Diese war verleitet ihre Meinung zu ändern, da das Mädchen, ihrer Meinung nach, einfach zu süß aussah wie sie die Frau mit ihren großen hoffnungsvollen Augen anblinzelte. Doch das ging nicht und deswegen durfte sie sich jetzt nicht erweichen lassen...

„Er hat Recht Alex, ich glaube es ist besser wenn du hier bleibst" sagte sie sanft aber bestimmt.

Wütend verzog Allex ihr Gesicht zu einem Schmollmund und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Anschienend hatte sie mitbekommen das sie mit ihrer Mache diesmal nicht durchkam und versuchte es nun auf eine andere Weise.

„Das ist gemein" presste sie gequält hervor.  
>„Heute Nachmittag bin ich doch schon wieder da und dann machen wir etwas ganz tolles zusammen" versprach sie, doch die Angesprochen reagierte nicht und starrte lieber weiterhin Löscher in den Perserteppich.<p>

Zögernd stand Narzissa auf.  
>„Bis dann" sagte sie etwas unsicher.<br>Lucius verabschiedete sie ebenfalls und Allex presste nur ein leises „`schüs" hervor. Sie hörte wie jemand etwas in den Kamin warf und klar und deutlich „Winkelgasse" rief. Das nächste was sie vernahm, war das bekannte 'wusch'. Doch als sie wieder hochblickte war Narzissa auch schon weg und die grüne Flame längst wieder erloschen.

Alexandra stampfte wütend aus dem Zimmer und ließ einen überforderten blonden Mann zurück.

Mit einem Lauten Knall schloss sich die Tür hinter ihr und im nächsten Moment hatte sie sich auch schon auf ihr frisch gemachtes Bett geschmissen.

Bis zum letzten Moment hatte sie gehofft das es sich Narzissa anders überlegen würde aber dieser Fall war nicht eingetreten.

Missmutig saß sie wieder auf ihrem Himmelbett und schmollte.  
>Was sollte sie denn mit Lucius schon groß machen? Lucius hatte überhaupt keine Lust auf sie, wie er ganz klar gezeigt hatte.<br>Es war doch vollkommen sinnlos das sie nicht mit Narzissa mit durfte!

Wie ein Blitz schlug eine Idee in dem Blonden Köpfchen ein und breitete sich in ihr aus. Auf einmal sah sie ihren Plan ganz deutlich vor sich und je länger sie an ihm festhielt desto klarer wurde er vor ihrem innern Auge, wie bei einem Objektiv das man langsam auf scharf einstellte.

Ruckartig sprang sie auf und schlich zurück ins Wohnzimmer. Glücklicher Weise war Lucius bereits verschwunden, deswegen erstreckte sich jetzt ein leeres Zimmer vor hier.  
>Sie ging zu dem großen Kamin und suchte ein ganz bestimmte Gefäß.<p>

Eine große braune Dose aus Ton stand ganz oben auf dem Kamin. diese musste sie jetzt nur noch erreichen und ihrem Ausflug würde nichts mehr im Wege stehen.

Wenn sie schon nicht mit Narzissa mit durfte, dann würde sie eben alleine in die Winkelgasse gehen!

Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen und wenn ihr schnell weiter lesen wollt könnt ih mir ja ein Review schreiben um mich zu motivieren ;D

bis dann eure Sweety Tweety !


	5. Der verbotene Ausflug

Hallo Dankeschön an meine 2 Reviewer ;)

5. Der verbotene Ausflug

Narzissa hatte gesagt, dass Alex nicht mit ihr mitkommen dürfte. „Na und?", dachte sich die Kleine, dann würde sie eben alleine gehen. So schwierig würde es schon nicht sein, sie in der Winkelgasse zu finden...

Endlich hatte es Alexandra geschafft, den großen braunen Topf zu erreichen. Ihre Fingerspitzen berührten den kühlen Ton. Doch als sie das Gefäß runter holen wollte, entglitt es ihren Fingern, weil der Behälter viel schwerer war, als sie gedacht hatte. Der Krug fiel nach unten und zersprang augenblicklich in Hunderte von Scherben.

Erschrocken blickte Alex auf den einstigen Krug. Das war anders geplant... Nervös sah das Mädchen zur Tür, doch da war noch keiner. NOCH nicht.

Jetzt gab es kein Zurück mehr. Alexandra nahm sich etwas von dem auf dem Boden verstreuten Pulver und stellte sich blitzschnell in den Kamin. Der laute Aufprall hatte sicher die Aufmerksamkeit von Lucius erregt und mit dem wollte sie jetzt ganz bestimmt nicht über ihre Interpretation von Narzissas Worten diskutieren.

„Winkelgasse", sagte sie laut und deutlich, bevor die grüne Flamme sie verschluckte und in eine Art Strudel riss. Alles ging so schnell und bald darauf stolperte sie aus einem Kamin.

Glücklich, endlich wieder festen Boden unter den Füßen zu haben, rappelte sie sich wieder auf. Der Raum, in dem sie stand, war vollkommen leer. Doch vom oberen Stockwerk her drangen merkwürdige Geräusche nach unten. „Schatz, bist du das? Du musst noch den Kühlschrank holen, ich hab ihn dir in den Flur gestellt", rief auf einmal jemand nach unten.

Alexandra war sofort wie gelähmt. Was, wenn die Frau, gleich erkennen würde, dass es sich bei ihrem Besucher nicht um ihren Schatz handelte, der ihren komischen Kühldingsda holen will, sondern um ein kleines Mädchen, dass in ihre vier Wände eingedrungen war. „Hast du mich gehört?", kam es wieder von oben, doch diesmal hörte sich die Stimme näher an und im nächsten Moment waren auch schon Schritte auf der Treppe zu hören.

Alex reagierte reflexarti so schnell, dass sie selbst kaum wusste, was sie vorhatte. Wie der Blitz sauste sie aus dem Haus und knallte die Tür hinter sich zu. Sie rannte die Straße entlang und bog um die nächste Kurve, dann hielt sie jedoch plötzlich inne.

Mit den Händen in die Seite gestützt, bewunderte sie das faszinierendes Bild von Hunderten von Zauberern, die sich anscheinend alle durch diese eine Straße quetschen wollten - durch die Winkelgasse.

Mit großen Augen streifte Alexandra den Weg entlang. So viele Menschen waren hier unterwegs und wuselten umher ... und mitten drin ein Mädchen das sich neugierig umsah.

Überall hingen die verschiedensten Schilder. Seltene Trankzutaten, kostbare Bücher, besondere Kessel und kostbare Bücher über besondere Kessel. Alles war vertreten, auch eine kleine Tierhandlung gab es. Der Laden erregte sofort die Aufmerksamkeit des tierlieben Mädchens.

Freudig hüpfte sie herein und sah sich um. Zwischen all den Kröten und Eulen erblickte sie auch eine hellgrüne Schlange.

Fasziniert ging sie näher an das Glas. Alex schätzte die Schlange auf vielleicht einen Meter, aber ihre genaue Größe war schlecht auszumachen da sich das Reptil elegant um einen Ast gewickelt hatte.

Irgendwie hatte sie was von Nagini, fand Alex. Nur die Augen waren nicht wie bei dem Plüschtier pechschwarz, sondern erstrahlten bei der realen Ausgabe hier in einem tiefen Bernsteinbraun.

‚Was guckst du mich so komisch an?', fragte die Schlange auf einmal beleidigt.

Alex, welche die Schlange bestimmt 5 Minuten lang intensiv gemustert hatte, erschrak natürlich, doch sie musste einfach weiter in diese braunen Augen starren.

‚Ich wusste gar nicht, dass Schlangen sprechen können.', stammelte das Mädchen irritiert.

Lässig schlängelte sich die Schlange den Zweig hinunter.

Jetzt wurde klar, dass die Schlange deutlich über einen Meter lang war. Doch ihre Größe konnte man nicht lange bewundern, denn im nächsten Moment hatte sie sich schon wieder eingerollt.

‚Natürlich können Schlangen sprechen.', stellte das Reptil klar. ‚Nur normalerweise verstehen Deinesgleichen uns nicht.'

Die Augen des Mädchen wurden immer größer. Sie konnte also mit Schlangen sprechen.

‚Hast du schon mal mit einem anderen Menschen gesprochen?', fragte Alexandra neugierig.

‚Selbstverständlich! Ich versuche ihnen andauernd klar zu machen, dass sie mich nicht angaffen sollen. Deswegen rolle ich mich nur noch wie ein Stein zusammen und hoffe, dass sie mich so ganz einfach übersehen.', erklärte die Schlange resigniert.

Müde räkelte sie sich. Alex hatte jedes Wort aufmerksam aufgesogen

‚Du bist allerdings der erste Mensch, der mir antwortet.', ergänzte das Tier noch.

‚Wie heißt du?', fragte das Mädchen, die den Schock endlich überwunden hatte und nun vollkommen vergaß, dass sie hier mit einem Reptil redete.

‚Lennart.', antwortete die giftgrüne, exotische Schlange. Überrascht musterte die kleine Riddle das Kriechtier, doch der Name Lennart wollte einfach nicht zu diesem Tier passen...

‚Ich heiße Alexandra', verkündete die Blonde freundlich. Beinahe hätte sie ihm aus Gewohnheit die Hand hingereicht um ihn zu begrüßen...

‚Wohnst du schon immer in diesem Käfig?', fragte Alex interessiert.

Plötzlich ging Lennarts Blick ins Leere und seine Augen bekamen ein seltsames Funkeln.‚Oh nein.', begann er und seine Stimme klang nicht länger unfreundlich, sondern hatte etwas Schwärmerisches angenommen. ,Als ich noch klein war lebte ich in einem tropischen Regenwald. Die Luft dort war immer erfüllt von einer frischen berauschenden Nässe und die Bäume waren etliche Meter hoch. Überall wuchsen Pflanzen. Alles war herrlich grün oder in freundliche Farben getaucht. Zahlreiche Tiere lebten dort. Viele hatten Angst vor mir, auch wenn ich damals noch gar nicht so bedrohlich war. Doch sie fürchteten sich vor meinem Gift. Auch meine Mutter lebte im Regenwald. Aber sie wurde von Menschen getötet. Sie war riesig, aber gegen die Gewähre hatte sie keine Chance. Seitdem beiße ich jeden Menschen, der versucht, mir zu Nahe zu kommen. Trotzdem bin ich hier gelandet und muss nun vor mich hingammeln, warten, dass mich einer von diesen Menschen füttert oder endlich mal kauft – so, als ob ich lediglich ein lebloses Stück Holz wäre. Jeden Tag muss ich mich wie ein Spielzeug von kleinen Kindern begaffen lassen.', seine Stimme erstarb. Schon längst hatte er nicht mehr sanft und verträumt geredet, nein, zum Schluss war es die pure Verbitterung die aus ihm gesprochen hatte.

Alex hatte Mitleid mit der Schlange. Sie wollte ihr helfen, doch sie wusste nicht wie...

‚Meine Mum ist auch tot.', begann sie leise. ‚Ich habe sie nie kennengelernt. Daddy sagt, sie ist bei meiner Geburt gestorben, aber er redet nicht gerne über sie...'

Lennart schielte zu dem kleinen Mädchen, das traurig nach unten blickte. Auch er wollte sie trösten, doch er wusste nicht wie.

Aber plötzlich hob die Blonde den Kopf ‚Ich kann ja mal meine Dad fragen, ob er dich kauft, dann können wir dich wieder zurück nach Hause bringen!', ihre Augen glänzten und auch die Schlitze der Schlange hatten sich geweitet.

‚Glaubst du, dass er das machen würde?', fragte er vorsichtig nach. Bis jetzt hatte er nie gute Erfahrungen mit Menschen gemacht und war dementsprechend misstrauisch dem Plan gegenüber. Was wusste er denn schon von diesem "Daddy". Das Mädchen schien ja relativ vertraulich zu sein, wie er sich eingestehen musste.

‚Ich denke schon! Er mag Schlangen. Ich kann ihn bestimmt überreden', versprach die Kleine euphorisch.

‚Wenn ich könnte, würde ich lächeln', sagte das Reptil gerührt.

Dafür strahlte seine Gesprächspartnerin umso mehr.

‚Ich mach das schon. Ich finde es furchtbar, dass du hier eingesperrt bist. Ich komme zwar auch nicht so oft Raus, aber das ist Nichts im Vergleich zu dir.', verkündete Alex.

Mit einem freundlichen Winken verabschiedete sie sich von Lennart.

Die Schlange zuckte unbeholfen mit dem Schwanz. ,Stell dir einfach vor, ich würde winken', sagte sie zur Erklärung der seltsamen Bewegungen, die wohl Alex' nachahmen sollten.

Als Alexandra den Laden wieder verließ, blieb sie überrascht stehen. Die große Uhr vor dem Laden verriet ihr, dass sie sich ganze 2 Stunden bei Lennart aufgehalten hatte.

Armer Lennart, dachte das Mädchen, er konnte nicht einfach durch diese Tür gehen. Sie nahm sich fest vor, ihrem Vater, sobald er heute nach Hause kommen würde, von dem tragischem Schicksal der Schlange zu berichten.

Ziellos ging sie weiter die Straße entlang, bis sie zu einem großen Spielzeuggeschäft kam. Der Versuchung konnte sie einfach nicht widerstehen!

Und genauso kunterbunt wie das Geschäft von außen aussah, war es auch von innen. Überall türmten sich die knalligen, lustigen Spielsachen. Hüpfende Bälle, Puppen, Reifen die von selber rollten, Drachen, die kaltes Feuer spuckten, Nymphenfiguren, die sich selbst in eine große Wanne tauchten, Kreisel, die sich wie wild drehten und dabei ihre Form veränderten, mal wurden sie ganz platt und dann zogen sie sich wieder nach oben. Das Highlight war ein Plüscheinhorn, welches ungefähr einen Meter hoch war. Es tobte fröhlich im Kreis und lies abwechselnd Kinder auf seinem Rücken reiten.

Natürlich gab es auch etliche andere bunte Sachen wie künstliche Zauberstäbe, Stifte die nur auf Papier sichtbar werden (_hä? Das musst du mir mal erklären_) und vieles mehr. In jeder Ecke zischte und brodelte es anders. Und zwischendurch ertönte immer wieder schrilles Kinderlachen.

Alex schlenderte gebannt durch den Laden, bis ihr auf einmal ein braunhaariger Junge ein Trickzauberstab vor die Nase hielt. Zuerst war sie erschrocken und blieb wie angewurzelt stehen. „Ha ha, jetzt habe ich dich", verkündete der Brünette triumphierend. Doch Alex belächelte ihn nur und streckte ihm ihre Zunge entgegen „Bäh, ich habe einen echten Zauberstab", erwiderte sie etwas eingebildet.

„Das glaub ich dir nicht", meinte der Junge trotzig.

„Doch, das stimmt", erklärte das Mädchen genauso starrsinnig. Zum Beweis zog sie einen länglichen Gegenstand aus ihrer Tasche. Die Augen des Brünetten weiteten sich vor Erstaunen, als er das Utensil erkannte.

Alex genoss sein Verwunderung und schwenkte ihn hin und her. Sofort kamen rote Funken aus der Spitze gestoben. Der Junge war begeistert „Ich heiße Daniel und du?"

„Ich bin Alexandra.", stellte sich die Andere vor und steckte ihren Zauberstab wieder weg.

„Kannst du damit richtig zaubern", fragte der Junge neugierig und deutete auf die Tasche, in die der Stab gerade verschwunden war.

„Ja... das heißt ein bisschen. Manchmal kann ich nämlich Dinge richtig schweben lassen.", erklärte sie voller Stolz.

„Ist ja cool und warum hast du jetzt schon einen Zauberstab? Ich dachte, den bekommt man erst mit 11?", fragte der Junge weiter.

„Hm, weiß nicht. Mein Dad wollte mir schon vorher einen schenken, also hab ich jetzt schon einen bekommen.", antwortete sie schulterzuckend.

Eine Minute herrschte Schweigen, bevor der Junge etwas schüchtern wieder das Wort ergriff: „ Hast du Lust zu spielen?" „Klar.", war die schlichte Antwort von Alex und sofort wurde sie mit zu den Drachenfiguren geschliffen.

...

Die beide spielten und spielten. Längst hatten sie den Überblick verloren, wer denn nun welchen Drachen erledigt hatte. Die beiden lachten lauthals los, als einer der Drache in einem theatralischen Anfall zwei Schritte nach hinten stolperte, bevor er schließlich die Kralle an den Kopf legte und ohnmächtig nach hinten sackte. Dann holte er eine weiße Fahne hervor, die er erschöpft hin und her schwenkte.

Doch plötzlich wurde die ausgelassen Stimmung unterbrochen. Der Auslöser dafür war ein Ruf, der die Kinderohren erreichte.

„Alexandra? Alexandra?" rief jemand. Es war eine Mischung aus hysterischem Flüstern und aufgeregtem Schreien. Man merkte die Panik und Eile des Mannes , aber gleichzeitig wollte der Betroffene auch so unauffällig wie möglich sein.

Alex' Magen zog sich zusammen. Sie wusste ganz genau, wer sie suchte. Nämlich der selbe jemand, dem sie jetzt unter gar keinen Umständen gegenüber treten wollte. Und auf einmal wirkte kleine Drache vor ihr nur noch halb so komisch.

Die Stimme jedoch wurde indes immer lauter bis..

TBC.

Muhahhaha was für ein Cut ;D

Ich hoffe ihr mögt mich und meine Story trotzdem noch. Also wenn ihr die Auflösung hören wollt müsst ihr mir nur ein paar Reviews schicken ;P

PS Bevor ich hundert Beschwerden bekomme. Der Kühlschrank ist magisch, ok? Einfach ein Magisches Utensil um Lebensmittel zu kühlen ;)

Das war's auch schon wieder von!

Bis dann SeetyTweety


	6. Entschuldigungen ?

Hallo also zu aller erst einmal ein riesen Dank an meine Revier!

Und jetzt an Pheobe: Ich wollte dir schon die ganze Zeit antworten aber das geht ja hier nicht ! . (Warum kann man das hier eigentlich nicht oder bin ich da einfach zu blöd für?) Naja egal allsoooo. Danke für dein Lob ! Ich finde es toll das dir die story so gut gefällt und ich kann dich beruhigen. Ich hab die nächsten 10 Kapitel schon längst geschrieben, die Wartezeit kommt weil mein lieber Beta das alles noch überarbeitet (Er macht seinen Job übrigens super. Danke an der Stelle ^^)

Ok also ich hoffe und allen anderen gefällt mein nächstes Cap !

**Entschuldigungen ?**

„Alexandra? Alexandra?", rief irgendjemand. Es war eine Mischung aus hysterischem Flüstern und aufgeregtem Schreien. Man merkte die Panik und Eile des Mannes , aber gleichzeitig wollte der Betroffene auch so unauffällig wie möglich sein.

Alex Magen zog sich zusammen. Sie wusste ganz genau wer sie suchte! Nämlich der selbe jemand, dem sie jetzt unter gern keinen Umständen gegenüber treten wollte. Und aufeinmahl wirkte der kleine Drache vor ihr nur noch halb so komisch...

Die Stimme wurde jedoch indes immer lauter, bis...

„Merlin sei Dank."

Bestürzt drehte sich Alex um und blickte in das extrem angespannte Gesicht von Lucius Malfoy.

Auf einmal fühlte sich das Mädchen klein und ihre Erklärung von heute Morgen kam ihr nun lächerlich vor. Betreten schaute sie zu Boden.

„Guck mal, das da ist Daniel", erklärte Alex vorsichtig, um die erdrückende Stille zu durchbrechen.

„Hallo, ich heiße Daniel Gusman, Sir", nuschelte Daniel zaghaft. Anscheinend war ihm die Spannung zwischen den beiden Personen nicht entgangen.

Lucius beachtete den Jungen gar nicht, sondern hielt seinen Blick stur auf Alex gerichtet. „Komm mit", zischte er bedrohlich. Ohne zu zögern stand sie auf und warf ihrem neuen Freund eine entschuldigenden Blick zu.

Der gaffte den beiden nur hinterher und wunderte sich über diese unerwartete Verabschiedung. Schweigend verließen die beiden den Laden und sobald sie aus der Tür getreten waren, nahm Lucius das Mädchen hoch und apperierte mit ihr zurück ins Manor.

Ein paar Minuten später standen sie vor dem großen Herrenhaus. Ohne das Kind abzusetzen, schritt er zurück ins Anwesen. Erst als sie die große Eingangshalle erreicht hatten, bekam Alexandra wieder festen Boden unter den Füßen.

Eine blonde Frau kam augenblicklich auf die Beiden zugeschritten. „Hast du sie gefunden Lucius?", fragte Narzissa panisch.

Stumm gestikulierte ihr Gatte nach unten. Erst jetzt fiel ihr das Mädchen auf, das vor Lucius stand und wie es scheint am liebsten ganz wo anders wäre

Zuerst war es blinde Freude, die sich in ihrem Gesicht wiederspiegelte, als sie sich auf die Kleine stürzte und an sich drückte, als wäre es ihr eigenes Kind. Denn das war sie ja auch irgendwie geworden, in den letzten Jahren. Sie liebte Alexandra und wäre beinahe umgekommen vor Sorge und Hilflosigkeit, wegen ihres Verschwindens.

Doch dann mischte sich Lucius in die rührende Szene ein: „Ich störe ja wirklich nur ungern, aber ich glaube ihr vergesst gerade eine Kleine, aber nicht ganz unbedeutende Tatsache! Nämlich, dass ich mir ungefähr 2 Stunden die Hacken wundgelaufen habe, um dieses Balg da wieder zu finden und ich will mir erst gar nicht ausmalen, was passiert, wenn das ihr Vater erfährt!"

Seine Stimme war immer lauter geworden. Am Anfang war er noch bemüht, seine Beherrschung nicht zu verlieren, doch jetzt hallte seine zornerfüllte Stimme in der Halle wieder.

Alex hatte für einen Moment schon gedacht, das alles wieder gut war, aber Lucius Worte holten sie in die Realität zurück. Am liebsten hätte sie sich an Narzissa festgeklammert, doch ausgerechnet jetzt musste sie sich von ihr lösen. Die Frau trat nun neben ihren Mann. Und auch wenn sie nicht so zornerfüllt aussah wie ihr Gatte, spiegelte sich pure Enttäuschung in ihren Augen wieder. Und das war mindestens genauso schwer zu ertragen, fand Alex.

„Warum hast du das gemacht?", fragte Narzissa leise und ungläubig.

„Ich weiß nicht, ich wollte halt einfach auch in die Winkelgasse. Ich dachte, dass ich dich leicht dort finden könnte...", antwortete Alex kleinlaut.

„Mit anderen Worten, sie hat ganz einfach mal wieder nicht nachgedacht!", schrie Lucius ins Leere. Dabei hatte er die Hände erhoben, als wolle er sagen: ,War ja zu erwarten'. „Weißt du, wo ich sie aufgegabelt habe? Weißt du's? In einem Spielzeugladen! Ja, dort saß sie seelenruhig und hat mit irgendwelchen Kindern gespielt.", erklärte er aufgebracht an Narzissa gewandt.

Diese sah aus, als könnte sie sich nicht entscheiden, ob sie nun für ihren Mann sein sollte, oder doch lieber Mitleid mit Alex haben.

„Dieser Junge war Daniel...", korrigierte Alex.

„Oh Pardon", sagt Lucius und seine Stimme strotzte vor Ironie, „dann ist es natürlich in Ordnung, dass du einfach abhaust, alleine, an einen Ort, den du überhaupt nicht kennst."

„Doch, ich war da schon mal", wandte das Mädchen ein.

Lucius schien gleich seine Geduld zu verlieren und bebte fast schon.

„Daran kannst du dich überhaupt nicht mehr erinnern!", brüllte er jetzt ungehalten und ließ das Mädchen erschrocken zusammenzucken. „Wenn du nicht zufälligerweise die Flohpulverdose zerdeppert hättest, wüssten wir jetzt noch nicht, wo du bist. Weißt du eigentlich, was dir alles hätte passiere können? Alleine das du es bis dahin geschafft hast, ist schon ein Wunder. Du hättest in einem anderen Kamin landen können und wie wolltest du eigentlich wieder zurückkommen, hm?"

Lucius hatte endlich seine ganze Wut rausgelassen und sein Gesicht war ungewöhnlich rot für einen Malfoy. Bedrohlich blitzte er zu der Jüngeren nach unten, doch eine Riddle, egal wie klein sie noch war, ließ sich nicht einfach anschreien.

„Ich habe es bis dahin geschafft und ich hätte es auch wieder zurück geschafft. Alles verlief ganz problemlos. Du bist der Einzige, der ein Drama draus macht", zischte sie ohne darüber nachzudenken, was sie sagte. Ihre Stimme hörte sich fremd an und auch die anderen Zwei staunten nicht schlecht über den Ausbruch des Mädchens.

Doch dann sah Lucius nur noch aus, als ob auch er nicht mehr ganz bei sich war. Wie ein wilder Stier stand er da und es hätte niemanden verwundert, wenn gleich Dampf aus seinen Nasenlöchern geströmt wäre. Narzissa, welche die heikle Situation erkant hatte, stellte sich zwischen die beiden.

„Ich bitte dich, Lucius. Lass uns in Ruhe über Alles reden und ich finde, wir sollten nichts ohne ihren Vater entscheiden!" Die letzten Worte hatte sie in einem merkwürdigen Tonfall geflüstert.

Das löste unterschiedliche Reaktionen bei den beiden Streitenden aus. Ihr Gatte hielt inne und dachte anscheinend scharf nach, während das Mädchen schockiert schaute.

'Was würde ihr Vater wohl dazu sagen?' Er liebte sie, aber ihn konnte Alex nicht anschreien. Andersrum sah es da definitiv anders aus. Er würde ausflippen... Es war als ob sich ein schwangerer Elefant auf ihren Magen gesetzt hätte... und er hatte nicht vor aufzustehen.

Lucius schien hingegen endlich einen Entschluss gefasst zu haben. Immer wieder blickten er von Alex zu Narzissa, bis seine Hand aufeinmal nach oben schoss und auf die Treppe gestikulierte. „Geh!", wies er Alexandra an, die ihn kurz verwirrt anblinzelte, dann aber so schnell wie möglich nach oben flitzte.

-bumm-

Der laute Knall einer zugeschlagenen Tür, durchbrach die Stille in Malfoy Manor. Alex fühlte sich mies. Und sie merkte wie ihre Augen merkwürdig zu brennen begannen. Sie war nie der Typ gewesen, der schnell weinte. Doch das war so ein Moment, wo sie das vergaß und ihren Tränen freien Lauf ließ. Deprimiert schmiss sie sich auf ihr Bett.

Irgendwie hatte sie sich das anders vorgestellt...

******3 Stunden später******

Der dunkle Lord war vor wenigen Minuten angekommen. Heute war er extra früh nach Hause gekommen, um noch etwas Zeit mit seiner Tochter zu verbringen. Doch das wurde ihm gründlich dadurch verdorben, dass er Lucius und Narzissa aufforderte, ihm endlich zu verraten, was vorgefallen war.

Ein Lord Voldemort spürt, wenn irgendetwas nicht stimmt, also hatte er es aus ihnen herausgepresst, was nicht schwierig war, da sie alles freiwillig erzählten. Vermutlich weil sie von seinen Verhörmethoden gehört hatten...

Tom war alles andere als erfreut und das war wohl die größte Untertreibung seit der Erfindung des Zauberstabes! Er rastete aus und die Malfoys standen einfach nur da und hörten sich verängstigt seinen Wutausbruch an.

„WAS? WIE ZUR HÖLLE KONNTE DAS PASSIEREN? ES IST UNVERANTWORTLICH, DAS SIE DAS FLOHPULVER ('überhaupt') ERREICHEN KONNTE UND DAS IHR SIE ALLEINE GELASSEN HABT. WARUM WERDE ICH NICHT INFORMIERT, WENN MEINE TOCHTER VERSCHOLLEN IST? FALS IHR IRGENDETWAS PASSIERT WÄRE, HÄTTET IHR DAS NICHT ÜBERLEBT. WENN IHR SIE AUCH NUR NOCH EINMAL AUS DEN AUGEN LASST, WERDET IHR DAS BITTER BEREUEN! Bei Merlin, ich will gar nicht daran denken..." Seine Wut schwang langsam, aber sicher in Panik und Angst um. Panik um den Menschen, der ihm am meisten etwas in seinem Leben bedeutete und Angst, das er ihn hätte verlieren können.

„Wo ist sie?", fragte er barsch.

„Oben... Herr.", antwortete Lucius mit brüchiger Stimme, da er immer noch auf einen Fluch oder so etwas ähnliches wartete.

Er besah sie noch einmal mit einem tödlichen Blick, bevor er nach oben lief

„Wir reden später weiter", spukte er ihnen als letzte Worte entgegen. Das Ehepaar sah sich angsterfüllt, aber trotzdem etwas erleichtert an.

******ein Stockwerk weiter oben******

Ohne zu Klopfen knallte er die große Zimmertür auf. Erschrocken schreckte das Mädchen auf und setzte sich kerzengerade auf ihr Bett. Bis sie realisieren konnte, was los war, kam der Mann auch schon auf sie zugestürmt und umarmte sie. Doch bald darauf hatte er sich wieder beruhigt und fragte nicht mal annährend so wütend, wie er eigentlich war: „Was hast du dir dabei gedacht?"

Sie fühlte ein merkwürdiges Gefühl in ihrem Magen, als ob der schwangere Elefant jetzt auch noch seine ebenso schwangere Elefantenfreundin mitgebracht hätte. Das Mädchen fühlte sich als ob ihr Körper gelähmt war, denn sie konnte weder den Kopf heben, noch ihre Zunge zu einer Antwort zwingen.

„Rede mit mir!", befahl ihr Vater.

Wie auf Kommando löste sich ihre Starre und sie begann hysterisch zu erzählen, wie sie in die Winkelgasse gekommen war, bis hin zu der Stelle, wo sie Lucius gefunden hatte. „Ich wollte nicht, dass du dir Sorgen machst, Daddy", beteuerte sie, was ja auch stimmte.

Tom jedoch war wie gebannt, von den ganzen Informationen. Was ihn besonders beeindruckt hatte, war, dass seine Tochter mit Schlangen sprechen konnte. Und an der Stelle, wo sie Lennart versprach, ihn mit der Hilfe von ihrem Daddy zu retten und zurück nach Hause zu bringen, hätte er fast seinen Zorn vergessen.

Vermutlich hatte sie sich wirklich ganz einfach nichts dabei gedacht, als sie abgehauen war, weil sie sich einfach nie Gedanken machte über ihr Handeln oder was für Konsequenzen daraus resultieren könnten.

Doch das konnte ihr Vater nicht akzeptieren und er verdrängte dabei den Gedanken, dass er selbst in ihrem Alter gewiss genauso gehandelt hätte. Oh ja, sich von Leuten wie den Malfoys nichts sagen lassen und auf eigene Faust die Winkelgasse erkunden. Das hätte zu ihm gepasst. Natürlich würde er das seiner Tochter nie sagen und ganz besonders nicht in diesem Moment.

„Bist du sauer Dad?", fragte die Kleine schüchtern. Sofort erwachte er wieder aus seinen Tagträumen und ließ seine Tochter los, die er immer noch umschlungen hatte.

„Ja!", antwortete er fast schon gekränkt, weil er dachte, dass das doch sonnenklar war. Bis jetzt musste noch niemand einen Lord Voldemort fragen, ob er wütend war. (A/N Lustige Vorstellung, er will jemanden töten und der fragt „Bist du sauer auf mich, Lord Voldemort?" xD)

„Alex ich will nicht, das du noch mal abhaust, verstanden?", fragte er streng. „Ja Dad", versprach sie ohne Umschweife.

Er hatte sich als nachtragend und herzlos einen Namen als dunkelster Zauberer aller Zeiten gemacht, doch nun, als er in das Gesicht seiner Tochter schaute, fühlte er keine von beiden Eigenschaften. Jeglicher Zorn war wie weggeblasen, als er in die ehrlichen Kinderaugen blickte. Hatte er sich etwa erweichen lassen? Das war unakzeptabel für einen Lord Voldemort!

Doch sie war doch sein kleiner Engel...

UND nächstes mal bei „Tom Riedels Tochter":

Kapitel 7: Gute Vorsätze und wie man sie vergisst!

Gute Vorsätze sind vor allem eins: schwer umzusetzen. Das muss auch Allex im heraus finden denn eh sie sich versieht ist sie auch schon wieder in die nächste Aktion verwickelt.

Was hat sie diesmal vor? Wird Narzissa noch rechtzeitig eingreifen können?

Fortsetzung folgt ...

.. wenn sie erwünscht ist. ;)

Und wie fandet ihrs? Das mit der Vorschau fand ich ganz lustig. ^^ Wenn ihr jetzt also neugierig geworden seit und Interesse daran habt herauszufinden um welche Pläne es sich im nächsten cap handelt, lasst es mich wissen ;)

Nein keine Erpressung. Ich würde mich nur sehr über ein Review von euch freuen *_* Also bitte teilt mir doch eure Meinung mit. ***Cookys hinstell***

Bis Bald

Eure *SweetyTweetylein*


	7. Gute Vorsätze und wie man sie vergisst

So es hat aus technischen Gründen etwas länger gedauert aber hier ist es nun das neue Kapitel!

Erst einmal DANKE für eure tollen Reviews ! Ich freu mich immer wieder !

Und einen Dank an meinen Beta, EulenAuge!

Ich wünsche euch ganz viel Spaß beim Lesen!  
>_<p>

Der nächste Tag brach an und wieder wurde Alex durch ein Klopfen geweckt. Genau so wie jeden Morgen. Gleich würde Narzissa durch die Tür kommen und sie liebevoll darauf hinweisen, dass es schon längst Zeit war, aufzustehen.

Doch so kam es nicht. In weiser Voraussicht hatte sich das Mädchen schon mal umgedreht, so wie sie es gestern getan hatte. Doch niemand trat ein. Einzig und allein eine Stimme durchbrach die Stille: „Aufstehen Alex, es ist schon um neun."

Danach hörte sie Schritte und keine Minute später waren jegliche Geräusche verhallt.

Es dauerte einen Moment, bis Alex die Situation realisiert hatte und sich sicher war, dass Narzissa wirklich nicht zurückkommen würde. Doch jetzt war sie schon wach, also stand sie auf, und zog sich schließlich an.

Sie wählte das giftgrünes Kleid mit der orangen Schlange vorne, dazu ihre schwarzen Turnschuhe und zur Krönung noch weiß- rot gestreifte Kniestrümpfe, die sich furchtbar mit dem Rest des Outfits stachen. Irgendetwas fehlte noch und als Alex ihren Kleiderschrank durchwühlte, fand sie doch tatsächlich das richtige Accessoire. Ganz hinten im Schrank, damit es Alexandra auch ja nicht finden würde, hatte Narzissa das blaue Basecape versteckt.

So wie sie jetzt aussah, wäre sie in der Muggelwelt auf garantiert nicht aufgefallen. Die Klamotten hatte sie damals unbedingt haben wollen, doch weder ihr Dad noch die Malfoys waren begeistert, wenn Alex sie trug - warum auch immer.

In diesem Aufzug ging sie die Treppe herunter. Als sie das Esszimmer betrat, saß das Ehepaar Malfoy bereits am Tisch und schaute sie nur stumm an.

Stillschweigend setzte sich Alex dazu. Für kurze Zeit erfreute sie sich noch an den Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht der beiden Malfoys. Erstaunt wurde Alex gemustert. „Wie schaust du denn aus?", fragte Narzissa, anscheinend perplex über diese Modesünde.

„Mein Lieblingskleid", erklärte die Jüngere neutral.

Dann herrschte wieder Stille, bis Lucius endlich zu einem Toast griff und begann, es akribisch genau mit Butter zu bestreichen. Alex tat es ihm gleich und zum Schluss stimmte auch Narzissa mit ein.

So ruhig war es schon lange nicht mehr am Frühstücktisch gewesen. Lucius hatte Alex noch nicht einmal angesehen und das mit Absicht. Er war immer noch furchtbar wütend auf sie, denn er wurde für ihr Verschwinden verantwortlich gemacht. Damit war er in der Gunst des dunklen Lord gefallen und durfte sich nun keinen weiteren Fehltritt erlauben, um sich nicht ernsthafte Konsequenzen einzuhandeln. Und das alles nur, weil das Mädchen wiedereinmal rücksichtslos ihren Kopf durchsetzen wollte. In diesem Punkt war sie ihrem Vater ungemein ähnlich, fand der platinblonde Mann und ertränkte seinen Zorn in Kaffee.

Als sie fertig waren, ergo nichts mehr zu tun hatten, breitete sich eine erdrückende Stille im Raum aus.

Alex fasste sich ein Herz und fragte locker in die Runde „Und was habt ihr heute so vor?"

Es war, als ob Lucius aus einer Trance erwacht wäre, denn auf einmal weiteten sich seine Augen und seine Hände verkrampften sich zu Fäusten. „Das werden wir dir garantiert nicht verraten. Ich habe nämlich keine Lust dich heute wieder zu suchen", zischte er und wurde dabei immer lauter.

Narzissa legte ihm beruhigend eine Hand auf die Schultern. Tatsächlich wurde der Atem ihres Gatten wieder gleichmäßiger und seine ganze Haltung entspannte sich.

Ruckartig stand er auf und drehte sich zu seiner Frau um. „Ich gehe jetzt zu den Forthys. Sie habe mich zu einem Geschäftsessen eingeladen", nuschelte er und machte sich dann aus dem Staub.

So waren Alex und Narzissa nun allein im Zimmer.

Etwas schüchtern fragte die Kleine: „Er ist noch sauer, nicht wahr?"

„Ja, und das aus gutem Grund", erwiderte die Frau. Doch dann seufzte sie und setzte sich neben das Mädchen.

„Er hat sich große Sorgen gemacht, genauso wie ich", flüsterte sie ihr eindringlich zu.

Alex ruckelte ein wenig hin und her. Sie fühlte sich dezent unwohl in ihrer Haut...

„Tut mir leid...", murmelte sie. Sie hasste es wirklich, sich zu entschuldigen.

Narzissa nahm sie in die Arme. Sie konnte ihr einfach nie lange böse sein. Es war als ob dieses Mädchen schon fast ihre eigene Tochter wäre... doch das würde bedeuten, dass sie mit Voldemort ein Kind hätte. Diesen Gedanken fand sie sowohl grotesk abstoßend, als auch einfach nur lächerlich.

Als sie diese Idee endlich verdrängt hatte, ließ sie Alex wieder los. „Also versprichst du mir, dass du nie wieder ohne Erlaubnis einfach abhaust, Schatz?", fragte sie mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue.

„Jaa", antwortete die andere leicht genervt.

Nun wanderte auch noch die andere Augenbraue nach oben

„JA, wirklich, ich meine das ernst", sagte Alex nun aufrichtig.

„Gut" gab sich Narzissa geschlagen und hatte damit das Thema abgehakt „Lucius wird sich auch bald wieder beruhigt haben." Versicherte sie _zuversichtlich_ und strich dem Mädchen liebevoll über das Haar.

„Also", begann das Mädchen zögernd, „Ist das jetzt ein gutes Timing zu fragen was wir heute machen ?"

Sofort hielt Narzissa inne. „Du bist unmöglich Alexandra" ,beschwerte sie sich mit einem belustigtem Grinsen.

Nun musste auch Alex lächeln.

„WIR machen heute gar nichts Schatz! Ich bitte dich. Du denkst doch nicht, dass es den Männern gefallen würde, wenn wir beide uns nach gestern einen schönen Tag sonst wo machen?"

„Aber seit wann interessiert uns denn, was die Zwei denken?" stellte Alex die Gegenfrage und blickte Narzissa verschlagen an.

Die musste den Drang bekämpfen, laut los zu lachen.

„Also wirklich", begann sie tadelnd, doch sie wurde von ihrem eigenen Lachanfall unterbrochen.

„Ernsthaft Alex", begann Narzissa erneut, als sie sich beruhigt hatte. „Ich würde mir an deiner Stelle keinen großen Hoffnungen auf großartige Unternehmungen machen. Lucius würde dich wahrscheinlich am liebsten den ganzen Tag in dein Zimmer sperren und davor Wache halten", erklärte sie.

Alex ließ ein herausforderndes Schnauben hören. „Na, das will ich sehen", nuschelte sie mehr zu sich als zu Narzissa, die es jedoch trotzdem hörte.

„Wie wär's, wenn du dich erst mal umziehen würdest? Dieses Outfit ist wirklich unerträglich. Dein Modegeschmack lässt wirklich zu wünschen übrig! Kaum zu glaubenm, dass du mit mir zusammen wohnst", erklärte sie gespielt enttäuscht.

„Na schön", erwiderte das Mädchen und machte sich auf nach oben, um sich etwas anzuziehen, was Narzissa nicht halb zum Erblinden brachte.

In einem süßen rosa Kleid mit weißen Sandalen kam sie die Treppe herunter. Alex wusste das Narzissa dieses Kleid an ihr liebte. Immer wenn sie es anhatte, betonte sie, dass die kleine Blondine wie ein bezaubernder unschuldiger Engel aussah.

Doch, als sie wieder unten war, saß Narzissa nicht mehr auf der Couch. Alex wollte sie suchen gehen, also spazierte das Mädchen hinaus in den Garten. Dort war ihr Vorhaben jedoch bald vergessen, immerhin gab es dort so viele Möglichkeiten sich abzulenken!

Es hatte gestern Nacht geregnet und der ganze Rasen war übersäht mit Pfützen. Schalk blitzte in den Kinderaugen auf und sofort waren alle guten Vorsätze wieder vergessen.

Nächstes mal bei „Tom Riddles Tochter":  
>Kapitel 8: Vom Regen in die Pfütze<br>Oh ja ein Unglück jagt das nächste und mitten drin steht Allex, umrungen von ganz viel Schaum.  
>Was es damit auf sich hat und wie Narzissa reagieren wird, erfahrt ihr im nächsten Cap.<p>

Neugierig? Ihr wollt ganz schnell wissen wies weitergeht? Unter uns ein kleines Review kann sehr motivierend wirken ;) *unschuldig pfeif*  
>Dann bis zum nächsten mal! *ice-cream hinstell* (falls ihr die Nase voll habt von Keksen xDD)<p>

Euere *Sweety Tweety* 3


	8. Vom Regen in die Pfütze

He zuerst mal ein riesiges Dankeschön an Brownie für das tolle Review!

Den andern hat das Kapitel wohl nicht gefallen da ich keine Reviews mehr bekommen habe :(

Seufz vieleicht gefällt euch ja das nächstKapitel wieder etwas besser !

Viel Spaß

**8. Vom Regen in die Pfütze**

Als Alex im Garten stand, besuchte sie ihren langohrigen Freund Fluffy. Dieser hoppelte vergnügt in seinem Käfig herum und wich den Pfützen aus, die letzte Nacht entstanden waren. Natürlich tat Alexandra es ihm nicht gleich, sondern sprang munter in den Schlamm hinein. Dann kletterte sie in den Käfig, um ihren mümmelnden Freund mitzunehmen. Bei dem Klettern riss sie sich leider ihr teures Kleid auf, aber sie bemerkte es gar nicht, weil sie viel zu sehr damit beschäftigt war, mit ihrem mümmelnden Freund um die Wette zu hüpfen.

Sie genoss das platschende Geräusch, wenn sie in einer Pfütze landete. Dadurch sprang der Schlamm nach allen Seiten und landete auf dem sonst so gepflegten Rasen. Die Blumenbeete waren am besten, denn da konnte man wunderbar mit der aufgeweichten Erde spielen. Alex wollte ein Haus für Fluffy bauen, doch dieser hatte anscheinend nicht vor, einzuziehen.

Traurig stand das Mädchen auf und musste mit einem Schrecken feststellen das ihr Kleid, welches sie grade erst neu angezogen hatte, über und über mit Dreck bedeckt war. An den Knien sah man zwei große braune Abdrücke und auch ihr Saum war vollkommen verschmutzt. Sie versuchte den Matsch etwas abzureiben, doch das hinterließ nur noch größere Flecken, die sich hässlich von dem weißen Kleid abhoben.

Alex war ein wenig mulmig, sie wusste, dass das Kleid sehr teuer war und dass es Narzissa mochte. Sie wollte sie nicht schon wieder verärgern. Nein, ihr musste jetzt irgendetwas geniales einfallen, damit Narzissa nie etwas davon bemerken würde. Nur wie?

Plötzlich hatte Alex eine Idee! Was machte man immer, wenn sie schmutzig war? Richtig, man wäscht sich und danach ist man immer wieder vollkommen sauber. Genauso musste es doch auch bei Kleidung funktionieren, schlussfolgerte das Mädchen.

Das bedeutete, dass Alex jetzt nichts weiter zu tun hatte, als ein Bad zu nehmen, aber da sie nicht durchs ganze Haus rennen wollte, begnügte sie sich mit dem kleinen Teich im Garten.

Sie wusste, dass er nicht sehr tief war, denn manchmal durfte sie im Sommer darin baden, wenn Narzissa oder Lucius dabei waren.

Doch dieses Mal, wollte Alex ja gar nicht im Wasser spielen, sie musste sich ja lediglich ganz dringend waschen und baden durfte sie immerhin auch alleine.

In voller Montur stieg Alexandra in das kühle Nass und beobachte, wie das Kleid nach oben trieb und zu gleich schwer wurde. Ein erstaunliches Phänomen fand sie!

Enttäuscht musste das Mädchen feststellen, das ihr Plan nicht aufging. Eifrig rieb sie am demolierten Stoff, aber da tat sich nichts.

Auf einmal kam ihr ein Gedanke. Sie hatte ja etwas Entscheidendes vergessen! Selbstverständlich brauchte sie Seife!

Narzissa betonte immer wieder, dass Alex die nach Rosen duftende Seife nutzen sollte. Manchmal gab Mrs. Malfoy auch noch eine bunte milchige Flüssigkeit ins Wasser, die dann auf magische Weise für Schaum sorgte. Für Alex war dies eine der größten Entdeckungen seit der Erfindung des Zauberstabes!

Selbst für die Haare brauchte man ein spezielles Shampoo, damit sie richtig sauber wurden. Alles in Allem bedeutete das für Alex, dass sie irgendetwas von diesen Sauber-Mach-Substanzen benötigte. Eine würde dann schon bei ihrem Kleid funktionieren, da war sich das Mädchen vollkommen sicher.

Freudig hüpfte die Kleine ins Haus zurück, was gar nicht so leicht war, mit diesem schweren Kleid das an ihren Beinen klebte.

Zum Glück war keiner in der Wohnstube. So marschierte sie, wohl darauf bedacht keine Lärm zu verursachen, in das Bad und hinterließ dabei große, nasse und unansehnliche Spuren auf dem Teppich.

Doch im Bad angekommen, stand Alex vor einem ganz anderen Problem. Sie konnte sich gar nicht daran erinnern, dass es im Bad eine so große Auswahl an Flaschen gab!

Welche davon war denn nun für Kleider? Die Aufschriften gaben darüber keine Auskunft. So gut konnte das gerade mal sechsjährige Mädchen noch nicht lesen und auch das was sie erkennen konnte, war äußerst unhilfreich. Sie wollte nicht „sinnlich entspannen", sondern ihr Kleid waschen!

Zum Schluss griff Alex einfach so viele Flaschen, wie sie tragen konnte. Frei nach dem Motto, die können ja nicht alle Falsch sein.

So beladen, ging sie wieder zurück in den Garten, um ihren Plan in die Tat umzusetzen. Sie stellte sich in den Teich und öffnete die erste Flache. Alex goss einen großen Schluck über einen der Flecken, doch die Flüssigkeit bleib nicht auf dem Stoff haften und glitt größtenteils in das Wasser.

Die Blondine schrubbte ein wenig an dem Stoff und tatsächlich bildeten sich rosa Bläschen, jedoch erzielten sie nicht den gewünschten Effekt. Der braune Kreis blieb da, egal wie viel Schaum sich darüber bildete.

Alex hatte einen Verdacht. Sie nahm die gleiche Flache noch mal zur Hand und schüttete dieses Mal eine beachtliche Menge auf ihr Kleid. Sie versuchte, soviel wie möglich von der Flüssigkeit aufzufangen, indem sie den Saum so nach oben hielt das ihr Kleid eine Kuhle formte.

Das klappte auch einigermaßen, doch als sie den Stoff ausringen wollte, quillte nur Schaum aus dem Material und das Kleid war schmuddeliger und zerknitterter denn je.

Deprimiert patschte Alex auf das Wasser und dabei stellte sie fest, dass sich wunderschöner duftender Seifenschaum gebildet hatte. Es sah genauso aus, wie in ihrer Badewanne, nur dass sie draußen war.

Bunte Blasen und dazu noch im Garten planschen. Das war ja eine herrlich Kombination, dachte sich das Mädchen und das Kleidungsstück war im Handumdrehen vergessen!

Im Haus jedoch machte sich eine größere Blondine langsam sorgen. Es war nun schon weit über eine Stunde vergangen seit sie das Kind zum umziehen geschickt hatte. Vermutlich richtete es mal wieder ein Durcheinander in ihrem Schrank an, was andere dann wider beseitigen durften.

Seufzend schloss sie die Augen und ließ sich auf dem Sofa nieder.

Dieses Mädchen war ein echter Wirbelwind. Immer wieder mit einem neuen Streich beschäftigt und absolut .. haarig.

Haarig?

Nein, das war sie nicht! Aber was war es dann, das Narzissa hier an ihrem Fuß kitzelte? Erschrocken richtete die Frau ihren Blick nach unten. Dort entdeckte sie das kuschelige Kaninchen.

Schnell hob es Narzissa hoch, damit es nicht weg hüpfen konnte. Doch wie war es überhaupt bis hier her gekommen? Es konnte unmöglich aus dem Käfig ausgebrochen sein. Hoffentlich hatte Alexandra nicht wieder irgendetwas damit zu tun, dachte sich die Malfoy und marschierte mit dem Langohr im Schlepptau in den Garten, um der Sache auf den Grund zu gehen.

Draußen hörte sie als erstes ein verdächtiges Geräusch. Lautes Kinderlachen. Dabei konnte es sich nur um Alex handeln. Doch was machte ihr soviel Spaß, fragte sich die Frau und ging den Lauten nach, bis sie schon von Weitem den Teich erblickte. Im Grunde war der Teich gar nicht mehr richtig zu sehen, denn auf der Wasseroberfläche türmte sich ein Berg aus rosa Schaum und Seifenblasen.

Narzissa klappte die Kinnlade runter, angesichts dieses absurden Anblicks. Was zur Hölle hatte sich das Mädchen dabei gedacht?

Aber das würde sie ja gleich herausfinden. Schnell hastete Narzissa auf den Teich zu –

CUT

So wieder mal ein Cut. ;)

Aber ihr habt mich doch trd. noch lieb, nicht wahr? O:)

Wenn ihr ganz schnell wissen wollt wies weitergeht, einfach ein kleines Review hinterlassen.

Eure Meinung wäre mir echt wichtig !

Ach ja und:

**Kapitel 9: Toms Timing**

Oh, Oh. Allex wurde erwicht und das war's dann erst mal mit dem freudigen Rumgeplansche. Misses Malfoy ist alles andere als erfreut über diese Aktion und als dann auch noch ein unverhoffter Besucher vorbeischneit, ist der Ärger perfekt.

Bis zum nächsten mal


	9. Toms Timing

Phoebe**: **Freut mich das die die story so gefällt! *_* ich hab auch ne gute ausrede warum es so lange gedauert hat, ich war im Urlaub! ;D ich weiß das ist keine entschuldigung -_- ;DD Also jetzt geht es weiter, danch muss ich aber erstmal warten bis sich mein lieber beta mal wieder meldet ... (aber er ist großartig) ^^

Ps ich wusste davor gar nicht das man den Kapiteln auf der Seite auch namen geben kannn ! *_*

**So und jetzt könnt ihr lesen wie Allex aus dem Teich gefischt wird ;P**

**Ich hoffe ihr habt Spaß beim lesen!**

**Toms Timing **

Geschockt blickte Narzissa auf den mit Schaum übersäten Teich. Sie fragte sich, was sich das Mädchen nur dabei gedacht hatte.

Irgendwie war Alex ja ganz süß, wie sie da so überglücklich im Wasser stand, aber sie hatte ganz offensichtlich gegen eine Reihe von Regeln verstoßen. Außerdem hätte sie sich ernsthaft verletzen können. Der Gedanke daran, dass ihre kleine Alex hätte ausrutschen und ertrinken können, löste bei ihr einen Würgereiz aus.

Bleich vor Angst, stürmte Narzissa auf das Szenario zu.

„Alexandra, komm augenblicklich aus dem Wasser! Aber pass auf, dass du nicht ausrutschst!", schrie sie der Wasserratte entgegen.

Erstaunt hielt die Angesprochene inne und krabbelte unbeholfen aus dem Wasser. Das brachte ihr dreckiges und mit Schaum übersätes Kleid zum Vorschein.

Im ersten Moment war die Frau natürlich froh, dass dem Kind nichts geschehen war und zog sie schnell von dem Teich weg. Doch dann blickte sie an dem Mädchen herab und sah das demolierte Kleidungsstück.

Geschockt ließ sie ihre Hand über den nassen Stoff gleiten, als ob es sich hierbei lediglich um eine optische Täuschung handeln könnte. Doch dem war nicht so. Der pitschnasse Stoff in ihrer Hand war Beweis genug.

Narzissa lief rot an vor Wut und suchte nach Worten, die passend gewesen wären, in dieser Situation. Es ging ihr nicht nur darum, dass das Kleid zerstört war, das hätte sie ja im Zauberstabumdrehen reparieren können. Was sie jedoch wirklich aufregte, war das Alex nicht zu ihr gekommen, sondern einfach so leichtsinnig in den Teich gestiegen war. Sie hatte Alex doch bestimmt hundertmal gesagt, was ihr da passieren kann.

Alex bemerkte das Narzissa sauer war und schaute mitleiderregend zu der Größeren auf. „Das Kleid ist mir aus versehen dreckig geworden und deswegen wollte ich es waschen. Ich habe sogar Seife verwendet", rechtfertigte sich das Mädchen und deutete auf den schäumenden Teich hinter ihr.

Fast hätte Narzissa den Groll über sie vergessen. Der Dackelblick de Mädchens war einfach zu süß, doch als sie wieder daran dachte, was alles hätte schief gehen können, als Alex allein im Wasser war, übermannte sie ihre Angst. Schlagartig hob sie die Durchnässte hoch und marschierte mit ihr schnellen Schrittes ins Haus.

Erst jetzt fielen Narziss die großen Schlammspuren auf, die ins Haus führten. Auf ihrem Weg sah sie immer mehr davon, selbst über den teuren Teppich waren sie verteilt.

Wenn sie jetzt nicht hätte Zaubern können, hätte sie wahrscheinlich einen Schreikrampf bekommen aber auch so war sie wütend genug auf Alexandra!

Endlich kam sie mit ihr im Bad an.

„Siehst du das?", fragte Narzissa streng. „Das ist eine Badewanne. Ausschließlich darin wäscht man sich, verstanden?", erklärte sie schnaubend und setzte das Mädchen ab. Narzissa steckte den Stöpsel in die Wanne und drehte den Hahn auf.

Danach sah sie sich um und erblickte das Mädchen das mit gesenkten Kopf unsicher von dem einen Bein aufs andere trat.

„Alex?", seufzte die Frau und setzte sich auf den kleinen Hocker und zog das Kind auf ihren Schoß.

Diese blickte etwas verlegen zu ihr auf. „Du weißt doch, dass du nicht allein im Wasser spielen darfst", sagte sie streng, aber nicht mehr ganz so wütend. „ Aber ich hab nicht im Wasser gespielt. Ich habe versucht das Kleid zu waschen", beteuerte die Angesprochene verzweifelt.

Narzissa schaute sie durchdringend an. „Alex", sprach sie mahnend. „Hör auf mich für dumm zu verkaufen. Es ist doch egal, was du im Teich gemacht hast, entscheidend ist doch, dass niemand da war, der dir im Ernstfall hätte helfen können. Was wenn du ausgerutscht wärst und dir deinen Kopf aufgeschlagen hättest."

„Aber in der Badewanne bin ich auch noch nie ausgerutscht", verkündete sie kleinlaut. „Das ist ja auch etwas vollkommen anderes. Die Wanne ist rutschfest gehext, der Teich allerdings nicht, weil man darin ja auch nicht literweise Seifenschaum hineinschüttet!", erklärte Narzissa.

„Könntest du den Teich dann nicht einfach auch rutschfest zaubern?", fragte die Kleine mit leuchtenden Augen. Narzissa war baff von dieser Logik.

„Nein, das werde ich nicht tun!", stellte sie entschieden fest. „Du wirst ganz einfach nie wieder ohne einen Erwachsenen da hinein gehen, verstanden?", fragte sie entschlossen.

„Ok", murmelte Alex und schenkte ihr ihren unschuldigstes Engelslächeln.

„Ich meine das wirklich ernst", ergänzte Narzissa noch und sah die Jüngere durchdringend an. „Ja Zissy", versprach die Kleine.

„Gut", war die einzige Antwort und danach schälte sie das Mädchen aus ihrem dreckigen Kleid und setze es in das warme Wasser. Mit Magie war sie in Handumdrehen von dem hartnäckigen Schutz befreit. Das Kleid allerdings war vollkommen hinüber. Warum konnte man dieses Kind eigentlich keine Sekunde aus den Augen lassen?

*** 10 Minuten später***

„Alexandra, komm wieder her!", rief Narzissa verzweifelt. Der kleine Wirbelwind flitzte gerade mit pitschnassen Haaren durch das Haus. Mit der Erklärung „sie wolle nur schnell was trinken" war sie aus der Tür gerannt und machte jetzt das ohnehin schon dreckige Haus zusätzlich auch noch nass.

Entnervt stand Narzissa auf, um den Quellgeist persönlich zu holen, bevor auch noch der Rest des Grundstückes in Schutt und Asche stand.

Eine Etage weiter unten, trank die Kleine gerade ihren Orangensaft, den sie sich von Danny hatte bringen lassen. Am liebsten wäre sie gleich noch mal in den kühlen Teich gesprungen aber sie wusste das sie damit den Bogen bei weitem überspannen würde.

Schnaufend kam eine Blondine ins Zimmer und schaute streng auf das O-Saft trinkende Unschuldslamm herunter. „Wenn ich dir nicht bald deine Haare föhne, erkältest du dich noch", prophezeite die Ältere. Alex machte eine wegwerfende Handbewegung. Sie war selten krank, außerdem war es so schön warm draußen, dass diese Voraussage einfach lächerlich war, dachte sie sich. Narzissa nahm das Mädchen in ihrem flauschigen weißen Bademantel mit nach oben, um ihr die Haare zu föhnen.

Drei Minuten später hüpfte das Mädchen in einem neuen, orangefarbenen Kleid durchs Haus. Narzissa rief indes Danny, damit er die Sauerei beseitigte, die Alexandra veranstaltet hatte. Das Wasser war zwar getrocknet, aber dafür bahnten sich immer noch dicke Schlammspuren ihren Weg durchs Haus. Ganz zu schweigen von dem rosa schäumenden Teich.

Die Kleine schmiss sich auf die schwarze Ledercouch, was ihr einen rügenden Blick von Narzissa einfing, doch bevor diese auch nur noch irgendwas sagen konnte, stand Alex Vater im Kamin.

Die beiden Frauen erschraken sich furchtbar.

Narzissa wurde etwas bleich um die Nase und sie verspürte das dringende Bedürfnis sich hinzu setzen. Doch das war der falsche Moment für solche Schwächeattacken.

Auch Alex war ein wenig mulmig. Normalerweise freute sie sich immer ihren Dad zu sehen, aber er merkte immer gleich, wenn etwas nicht stimmte. Er würde nicht lange brauchen, um von ihrem Streich zu erfahren. Warum hatte er auch immer so ein schlechtes Timing?

Nächstes Kapitel: Konsequenzen

Allex dachte der Ärger wäre vorbei, doch da hatte sie noch nicht mit ihrem Dad gerechnet. Wird er herausfinden was vorgefallen ist? Immerhin ist er Tom Riddel! Wie wird er als reagieren?

**Ganz herzliches Danke an alle die mein Kapitel gelesen haben! Ich weiß ihr seit bestimmt gerade sehr beschäftigt, aber vielleicht könntet ihr mir ja doch kurz eure Meinung mitteilen?**

**Würde mich sehr freuen. *großen Schokokuchen hinstell***

**Dann bis zum nächsten Mal**

**eure SweetyTweety ! 3**


	10. Konsequenzen

**Hallo disesmal geht es schneller weiter!**

** Phobe: wieder mal DANKE für dein Review freut mich wirklich das die ff auf der seite auch einen Leser gefunden hat ;)  
><strong>

**Ok viel Spaß! **

**ssssssssssssssssssssssssssss  
><strong>

**Konsequenzen**

Voldemort hielt erstaunt inne, als er die großen Augen der beiden sah. Sie waren ja schließlich keine Muggel, die sich zu Tode erschrecken würden, wenn jemand aus ihrem Kamin steigt.

Hier passierte so etwas nun mal. Was sollte man denn schon vorher tun? Anklopfen vielleicht? Doch als er genauer hinsah, bemerkte er noch ein anderes Gefühl beiihnen. Sie waren nicht einfach nur erschrocken, nein, sie hatten regelrecht Angst. Narzissa war das deutlich anzusehen. Sie stand wie versteinert vor ihm. Sich das zu leisten, war schon ein dickes Ding.

Er hatte den Malfoys zwar gesagt, dass sie sich im Beisein seiner Tochter nicht verneigen mussten oder ihn mit „Herr" anzureden brauchten, aber ihn einfach so regelrecht zu ignorieren, war doch etwas übertrieben.

Dazu kam, dass seine Tochter auch schaute, als hätte sie einen Geist gesehen, anstatt wie sonst, auf ihn zu zu stürmen. Kurz: irgendetwas musste geschehen sein. Alex schien mal wieder etwas angestellt zu haben und Mrs. Malfoy hatte nun Angst, dafür zur Rechenschaft gezogen zu werden. Tom seufzte innerlich. Er war keine fünf Minuten weg und schon drehte seine Tochter das ganze Manor auf den Kopf!

„Was für ein gebührender Empfang", stieß Voldemort schließlich trocken aus.

„Guten Tag, Mylord", faselte Narzissa schnell und wurde dabei leicht rot, weil sie merkte, dass sie sich wie eine hypnotisierte Henne verhalten hatte.

„Hi, Dad", nuschelte die Kleine und sah ihn mit einem unschuldigen Engelslächeln an, das bei ihrem Vater die Alarmglocken schrillen ließ.

„Ist irgendetwas besonderes vorgefallen, während ich weg war?", fragte er argwöhnisch und blickte Narzissa durchdringend an. Doch bevor diese anfangen konnte, zu erzählen, ergriff Alex das Wort. „Nichts Daddy, ich habe bloß gebadet." Das Mädchen strahlte wie ein Honigkuchenpferd. Der Dunkle Lord sah das Mädchen durchdringend an, doch diese hatte schon den Blick gesenkt, um unwissend an ihrem Kleidersaum zu spielen.

„Würdest du uns wohl kurz allein lassen Alexandra?", tönte der Mann vielsagend. Jedem im Raum war klar, dass es sich hierbei um KEINE Frage handelte. Also marschierte Alex hinaus in den Garten.

Danny war anscheinend noch nicht hier gewesen, denn vor ihr schäumte es immer noch. Alex fand diesen Anblick so einladend. Ob sie es wagen sollte und noch mal kurz mit dem Schaum zu spielen? Sie entschied sich dann aber dagegen. In Anwesenheit ihres Vaters wollte sie das lieber nicht riskieren.

Keine fünf Minuten später stampfte Lord Voldemort auf die Terrasse.

Vor seiner Tochter hielt er inne. Mit großen Augen sah sie zu ihm auf, doch sie wusste das er immun gegen ihren Dackelblick war. Also schenkte sie sich das Getue und schluckte trocken.

„So, du warst also baden?", fragte er skeptisch.

„Ja, Dad", erwiderte Alex unsicher.

„Und wo, wenn ich fragen darf?"

Alex überlegte kurz

„In der Badewanne", erklärte sie vorsichtig und lugte zu ihm hoch.

Er hatte wieder diesen Blick, der andere in die Knie zwang.

„Und davor war ich kurz im Teich", nuschelte sie schließlich noch.

„Aha und was hast du da gemacht?", fragte ihr Vater weiter.

„Mein Kleid gewaschen", erwiderte sie nun selbstsicherer.

Ihr Dad zog die Augenbrauen hoch.

„Warum?" fragte er nun ernsthaft verwundert, denn er konnte sehen das sie nicht log.

„Weil es dreckig war", kam als Antwort.

Voldemort verengte die Augen und Alex wich erstaunt seinem Blick aus. „Deswegen habe ich es waschen wollen", sagte sie gedämpft

Doch dann kam ihr eine Idee „Also vorgestern hast du noch gesagt, dass ich mich nicht immer darauf verlassen kann, dass jemand anderes meinen Dreck für mich wegzaubert", ergänzte sie triumphierend.

Ja, er hatte das zu ihr gesagt, als sie vorgestern ihr Zimmer hinterlassen hatte, als wäre eine Bombe darin eingeschlagen, aber das hier war ja wohl etwas vollkommen anderes. Wer würde schon verlangen, dass eine sechsjährige alleine ihre Wäsche wäscht?

Tom ging nun ein Gedanke durch den Kopf: ‚Das Mädchen kann so was von froh sein, dass sie meine Tochter ist'. Wenn nicht, hätte er jetzt schon längst seinen Zauberstab gezückt. So eine Frechheit ließ er sich normalerweise von niemanden bieten, aber er konnte seiner Alex, seinem Kind, ja keinen Fluch aufhalsen.

Noch dazu, wenn er sich immer wieder in ihr selbst wieder erkannte.

„Alexandra." Er spie ihren Namen aus, als wäre er eine Drohung. Sofort wich der Triumph aus dem Gesicht des Mädchens. „Du weißt ganz genau, dass ich damit etwas anderes gemeint hatte", zischte er leise aber gut hörbar.

Wenn es nicht ihr Vater gewesen wäre, hätte sie jetzt ein Diskussion beginnen können, aber bei ihm traute sie sich das nicht. „Ja Dad", gab sie daher niedergeschlagen zu. Er konnte sie zwar nicht verhexen, aber dafür wusste er eine viel bessere Strafe für sie. „Gib mir deinen Zauberstab", befahl er süffisant.

Alex sah ihn entgeistert. Doch Voldemort hielt nur die Hand hin. Widerwillig holte sie den schlanken Stock aus ihrer Handgelenkhalterung. Wehmütig blickte sie ihm hinterher als er von ihr entfernt wurde.

Wenn sie jetzt nicht die Tochter des dunklen Lord gewesen wäre, hätte sie nun vermutlich gebettelt. Aber aus Erfahrung wusste sie, das dies bei ihrem Vater sowieso nichts nützte. Sie hatte einen sauren Gesichtsausdruck.

„Da du ja, wie du gerade gesagt hast, versuchen willst, ohne Magie auszukommen, denke ich, dass wir mal ein kleines Projekt starten. Damit du mal siehst, wie es denn so ist, ohne Magie." Er grinste sie vielsagend an und sie schaute, als ob er ihr gerade mit Folter gedroht hätte.„Ich denke eine Woche ohne Zauberstab wird reichen, nicht wahr?", lächelte er sie aalglatt an und seine Tochter schien vor Wut und Verzweiflung zu kochen.

„Aber Dad", begann sie nun doch kläglich

„Alexandra", er brach ihr barsch ins Wort, mit einem Ton, der keine Widerrede duldete.

„Ja Dad", sagte sie schließlich brav, mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen.

Alex verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und blickte demonstrativ zur Seite. Ihr Vater schaute sie mit verengten Augen an, doch auf einmal fiel sein Blick auf etwas anderes hinter dem bockigem Mädchen.

Der kleine Hauself war gerade mit einem leisen –Plopp- apperiert, hielt jetzt aber erschrocken inne, als er den dunklen Lord sah. Dieser beobachtete gerade gebannt den Teich vor sich. Wilde, bunte Seifenblasen türmten sich auf der Wasseroberfläche, die nur noch zu erahnen war. Ringsum war alles nass und glitschig von dem Schaum. Auch der sonst so gepflegt Rasen wirkte dank der vielen Schlammpfützen hässlich einstellt.

Narzissa hatte ihn zwar in die Morgenaktivitäten seiner Tochter eingeweiht, doch mit DIESEM Ausmaß hat er nicht gerechnet.

„Alexandra?", er wollte das Mädchen gerade erneut zu Rede stellen, doch als keine Antwort kam, richtete er seinen Blick nach unten. Da war sie aber gar nicht mehr. Das Letzte was man noch sah, war der Zipfel eines orangen Kleides, der gerade ins Haus verschwand.

„Alexandra", rief er erneut, doch wie zu erwarten war, kam keine Antwort. Was sollte er mit diesem Kind nur machen?

Drinnen im Haus beobachtete Narzissa das Mädchen, das gerade eilends an ihr vorbeilief, um Land zu gewinnen. Wenn sie das doch nur auch das nächste mal machen könnte, dachte die Frau und ließ sich resigniert auf den weichen Sessel fallen.

Gerade in dem Moment kam der dunkle Lord herein: „Wie oft soll ich dir eigentlich noch sagen, das man Alexandra keine Minute alleine lassen darf?", zischte er und durchlöcherte sie mit seinem tödlichen Blick, der die Blonde versteinern ließ. „Bemüh dich nicht. Ich gehe selber!", fauchte er noch ironisch und wendete ihr den Rücken zu, um nach dem Wirbelwind zu sehen, der sich seine Tochter nennen darf.

Narzissa sah dem angsteinflößendem Zauberer hinterher, wie er die Treppe hoch rauschte. Vielleicht würde er seiner Tochter jetzt doch noch mal eine Lektion erteilen, um ehrlich zu sein, wollte sie jetzt nicht mit Alex tauschen. Doch seiner Tochter gegenüber war er mit Abstand am Menschlichsten und Verständnisvollstem. Relativ gesehen, denn immerhin blieb er trotz allem unnachgiebig, er war schließlich Lord Voldemort

**ssssssssssssssssss**

Würde mich wirklich sehr über Reviews von euch freuen! BITTE schreibt mir doch eure meinung, ja ?

Bis bald, euer Tweetylein ;D


	11. Allex übertreibt

An Phoebe: Hallo! Eigentlich poste ich fast gar nicht mehr auf dieser Seite ^^ aber du hast mich doch seid langen mal wieder dazu bewegt hier auch mal das nächste cap on zu stellen.

Ws ich dich fragen wollte, hast du zufällig „Snapes Töchter" auf gelesen, da heißt nämlich auch jemand Phoebe und das hat mir keine Ruhe gelassen, da diese name ja nicht sooo häufig vertreten ist und der/die jenige (hab schon mal falsch geraten beim Geschlecht deswegen halt so ^^) auch noch genau so geduldig ist wie du hier ;DD hat mich nur mal so interessiert..

Und natürlich GANZ GROßES DANKE an dich, da du ja anscheinend die einzige bist die diese ff hier noch zu verfolgen scheint, aber na ja, du bist immerhin viel besser als gar niemand ;D

Ich rede heute zu viel kann das sein?

Also ok, Danke an alle Leser und Phoebe für die Reviews!

Das nächste Kapitel, Viel Spaß!

* * *

><p><strong>Alex übertreibt<strong>

Es verging vielleicht eine halbe Stunde in der Narzissa auf dem Sofa saß und wartete, daas sie ein Lebenszeichen aus der obersten Etage vernahm.

Nebenbei räumte Danny die Überreste von Allex Streich weg und bereitete das Mittagessen vor.

Endlich knallte eine Tür. Kein gutes Zeichen aber immerhin war es ein Zeichen, dachte sich Misses Malfoy und schreckte nach oben um nicht wieder als faul abgestempelt zu werden. Der dunkle Lord jedoch rauchte kommentarlos an ihr vorbei und verzog sich in seine eigenen Gemächern.

Sollte sie hochgehen um nach ihre kleinen Schützling zu schauen? Sie blickte auf die Uhr. 12:34. Nun gut in einer halben Stunde wäre sowieso Mittag und sie würde das Mädchen holen gehen. Ob ihr Vater auch mit ihnen Speisen wollen würde?

Knappe dreißig Minuten später musste sie sich genau diese Frage stellen. Sollte sie den dunklen Lord holen gehen? Obwohl, er würde schon kommen, wenn er wollte, nicht wahr. Letzten ende schickte sie Danny zu dem Lord, auch wenn er nicht begeistert war, durfte und konnte er sich nicht gegen ihren Befehle wiedersetzten.

Narzissa selbst musste indes die kleinere Version von ihm holen. Sie klopfte an der Tür und als keine Reaktion kam, öffnete sie diese einen Spalt breit und lugte hinein.

Nichts. Oder doch? Auf dem Bett hob sich etwas ab. Entweder hatte der Hauself heute nicht die Betten gemacht, dieser Gedanke war einfach nur absurd, oder etwas anderes tummelte sich gerade unter der kuscheligen Decke.

„Allex?", fragte die blonde Frau, doch nichts geschah. „Alexandra es gibt Essen, steig bitte aus dem Bett und wasch dir die Hände" Doch es kam wieder keine Regung. „Sofort!", ergänzte die Frau daraufhin.

Undefinierbare Laute kamen von dem Bett. Ungeduldig kam Narzissa näher. Langsam hatte sie genug von diesem Theater. Mit einem kräftigen Ruck zog sie die Betdecke weg und brachte somit ein kleines blondes Mädchen zum Vorschein. „Ich will Nichts essen!", fauchte sie und griff im selben Moment nach der Betdecke um sie wieder über sich zu stülpen.

Überrascht hielt die Angesprochene inne, doch dann fand sie ihre sprach wieder. „Du kommst jetzt mit runter Alexandra. Du raubst mir heute noch den letzten Nerv!", beschwerte sich die Frau und zog erneut die Decke weg. Sofort wollte sich das Mädchen die Decke zurück ergattern, doch in weißer Vorrausicht hielt Narzissa diese noch immer fest umklammert.  
>Allex zog als würde es um ihr Leben gehen, aber sie war nicht stark genug um den Kampf für sich zu gewinnen.<p>

Schließlich verlor Narzissa die Geduld und hob die kleine Blonde einfach hoch, um sie mit sich ins Bad zu schleppen, damit sie ihre Hände waschen konnte. Die Kleine wehrte sich nach Leibeskräften, doch sie hatte keine Chance. Also wurde sie ins Bad getragen und vor dem Waschbecken wieder abgesetzt.  
>plätschern ging der Wasserstrahl an. Kraftvoll rauschte er in das Marmorbecken, doch das Mädchen dachte gar nicht daran sich jetzt die Hände zu waschen. Sie hatte die Nase gestrichen voll von allen! In ihr war eine unglaublich Wut und sie fühlte sich quengelig. Ja, Allex wollte in diesem Moment einfach nur in Ruhe gelassen werden.<p>

Hatte sie das nicht gerade deutlich genug gesagt? Anschienend musste sie das für Narzissa noch ein wenig deutlicher machen...

Unter lautem Gequietsche, patschte sie voller Kraft gegen den harten Wasserstrahl. Das Wasser spritzte nach allen Seiten, sodass nicht nur Narzissa und Allex nass wurden, sondern auch der cremefarbene Fliesenboden überschwemmt wurde.

Narzissa war für einen kurzen Moment wie versteinert gewesen. Hatte sie doch nicht glauben können was hier vor sich ging.

Doch dann fand sie ihre Sprache wieder.

„Bist du verrückt geworden?", schrie sie das Kind an und zog es Endlich vom Waschbecken weg. Trotzte dieser Tatsache schlug die Kleine noch um sich als würde es um ihr Leben gehen.

Grob fasste sie das Mädchen am Arm und schüttelte sie ein wenig damit sie endlich inne halten würde. Doch Allex dachte gar nicht daran, sondern steigerte sich selbst immer mehr in ihren Wutanfall hinein.

Doch auch Narzissas Nerven lagen blank. Das tobende, stampfende, schreiende Mädchen ,das laute Rauschen des Wassers und das rhythmische Tropfen,

„HALT ENDLICH STILL!", brüllte Narzissa ungehalten und vor lauter Schreck hielt Allex wirklich inne um die Frau mit großen Augen anzugaffen. Erst jetzt wurde ihr bewusst, wie fest der Griff um ihren Arm war und sie wollte sich unverzüglichen aus diesem befreien.

Narzissa jedoch nutzte diese kurzweilige Ruhe und hatte sie wieder hochgenommen. Allex bleib zu ihrer großen Freude auch ganz ruhig, wie eine Stoffpuppe. Mit einer kurzen Handbewegung stellte sie das Wasser ab und schritt dann eilends mit ihr ins Esszimmer.

Dort war alles schon fein gedeckt. Unvermittelt ließ Mrs. Malfoy die Jüngere los, trocknete sie und sich mit dem Zauberstab und nahm Platz.  
>„Setzt dich hin!", zischte sie unmissverständlich als Allex wie hypnotisiert im Raum stehen blieb.<p>

Ruckartig dreht das Mädchen den Kopf zu der Frau und funkelte sie böse an. Narzissa meinte schon, dass sie jetzt gleich etwas Freches oder Beleidigendes von sich geben würde, doch zu ihrer großen Verwunderung setzte sie sich einfach nur schweigend hin.

Kaum saß sie da, füllt sich der Tisch mit mehreren Schüsseln.

„Möchtest du Bratkartoffeln?", fragte Narzissa bemüht versöhnlich zu klingen. Allex blickte stur gerade aus, als wäre Misses Malfoy gar nicht anwesend.

„Bitte", zischte die Frau und schütte ihr kurzerhand eine Portion auf den Teller um sich danach Selbst zu bedienen.

Narzissa wog sich in der Hoffnung nun endlich in Ruhe essen zu können. Anschließend würde sie dann mit Allex immer noch über ihr unmögliches Verhalten reden können. Was war denn nur los mit ihr heute, fragte sich die Frau und musterte das Kind über ihr Gabel hinweg.

Die kleine Blonde saß da mit einer Miene, als wolle sie alles töten, was in ihr Blickfeld geriet.

Doch dann freute sich Narzissa schon als das Mädchen endlich die Gabel in die Hand nahm.

Alexandra nahm genau eine Bartkartoffel auf die Gabel, öffnete ihren bis dato zusammengepressten Kiefer, schluckte sie runter und stand dann auf um zu gehen.

Immerhin hatte sie ja jetzt etwas gegessen. Mit den Worten: „ich bin statt", drehte sie sich von der entrüsteten Narzissa weg und stapfte davon. Zumindest hatte sie das vor, denn auf einmal stand ein Mann vor dem Mädchen.

Sie lugte zu ihm nach oben und sah in das Gesicht ihres Vaters. „Wo willst du hin?", fragte er streng. Allex zorniger Blick gefror und schmolz weg, angesichts der Tatsache das Ihr Dad noch unzufriedener wirkte als sie. Was sollte sie jetzt sagen?

* * *

><p><strong>Vorschau:<strong>  
>Uff, warum war ihr Dad, in letzter Zeit immer da, wo er gerade nicht sein sollte? Das nächste Cap heißt: Tom am Rande des Wahnsinns. Natürlich ist Allex für diesen Zustand verantwortlich. Ob der ohnehin gereizte Dad, da ruhig bleiben kann?<p>

Ich weiß es war nicht besonders lang und jetzt so im nachhinein fand ich das ganze cap nicht mehr so besonders..

Ich hoffe es gibt noch irgendjemand da draußen, der sich für meine ff interessiert!  
>Also BITTE sagt mir doch eure Meinung! Es würde mich ehrlich interessieren! *Brownis hinstell*<p>

Hoffentlich bis bald! (Und es wird wirklich schneller gehen.. vorrausgesetzt ich hab noch ein paar fans da draußen *umguck* ;D )

Glg eure SweetyTweety 333


	12. Tom am Rande des Wahnsinns

****Hallo an alle Leser und natürlich Phoebe ;DD

Ja ich dachte nach einem halben Jahr kann man hier doch wieder mal was on stellen ;)

naja, also wiedermal Danke an Phoebe, ich hoffe du hast das Interesse an der ff noch nicht verloren und ich hab mich entschlossen die ff hier (für dich) weiterzuposten, ich hab sie nämlich vor kurzem zu Ende geschrieben ;) .. bin aber mittlerweile nicht mehr ganz so begeistert von der story.. egal, hier jetzt also ENDLICH das nächste cap.

* * *

><p><strong>Tom am Rande des Wahnsinns<strong>

Sie schluckte trocken, bevor sie kleinlaut antwortete: „Nirgendwo Daddy"  
>Mit diesen Worten drehte sie sich um und schlich zurück auf ihren Platz.<br>Brav setzte sie sich hin und wartete, bis auch ihr Dad am Tisch saß. Dann nahm sie erneut ihre Gabel, um nun ordentlich zu essen.

Lord Voldemort blickte in die Runde. Alle beide saßen mit gesenkten Köpfen da, nur Tom natürlich nicht. Erhaben thronte er auf seinem Stuhl, um die Zwei mit seinen bohrenden Blicken zu quälen.

Irgendwann überwand sich Allex und schielte verhalten zu ihrem Vater. Aufrechte Haltung, ausdruckslose Miene, überlegene Bewegungen, so saß Tom da und aß eine minimale Portion der Bratkartoffeln.

Jeder normale Mensch hätte rein von seiner Gestik her erkennen können, dass er nicht angesprochen werden wollte. Doch eine Riddle war nie normal.  
>„Dad, können wir heute in die Winkelgasse gehen?", fragte Allex sachlich, weil sie wusste, dass Quengeleien hier ohnehin nur verschwendete Mühen gewesen wären.<p>

Schlagartig verstummten jeweilige Geräusche am Tisch.  
>Tom fixierte seine Tochter mit einem Blick, als ob er ihre Intelligenz abwägen wolle. Narzissas Augen waren ebenfalls auf das Mädchen gerichtet. Dieses Kind war unglaublich! Allex schaute nur ahnungslos auf ihren Dad und wartete auf seine Antwort. Was war denn nun schon wieder, überlegte sie sich. Sie war doch wohl höflich gewesen oder nicht? Erwachsene!<p>

Voldemort war ebenfalls verwundert und zwar über die Dreistigkeit seiner Tochter. „Was denkst du denn?", fragte er schließlich voller Sarkasmus. Allex überlegte nicht lange: „Na ich denk natürlich ja und was ist deine Meinung?"

Narzissa musste sich ein Grinsen verkneifen. Es machte ihr so unbegreiflich viel Spaß zuzusehen, wie jemand so mit dem berüchtigten schwarzen Magier aller Zeiten redete. Normalerweise brach ein jeder schon in Angstschweiß aus, wenn er von Voldemort nur komisch angeschaut wurde. Doch dieses Kind hier antwortete einfach ganz keck auf seine rhetorischen Fragen.

„Meine Meinung?" wiederholte Tom gereizt. „Meiner Meinung nach fände ich es nicht angemessen nach diesem Tag mit dir erst mal eine Runde shoppen zu gehen", zischte er gefährlich. Doch der Blondschopf vor ihm ignorierte seinen drohenden Unterton. „Ich will ja auch gar nicht shoppen, Daddy", klärte sie ihn geduldig auf. „Ich wollte dir Lennart zeigen!", offenbarte sie freudig und wartete auf seine Reaktion.

„Lennart?", forschte er überrascht nach.  
>„Ja, Daddy, Lennart, der Schlanger von dem ich dir erzählt habe.", erinnerte ihn Allex etwas ungeduldig..<br>„Was bitte ist den ein Schlanger?", fragte Tom nun vollkommen verwirrt und fühlte sich mehr und mehr veralbert. „Na ja, eine männliche Schlange halt! Ich hab Lennart doch gestern im Tierladen in der Winkelgasse kennen gelernt und ihm versprochen, dass wir ihn abholen", sagte die Kleine edelmütig.

„Erst mal heißt es nicht der Schlanger, sondern DIE Schlange!", begann ihr Vater, bei dem nun endlich der Groschen gefallen war, „und außerdem habe ich nie zugestimmt, dass wir DIE Schlange befreien."  
>Alex verzog säuerlich das Gesicht.<p>

„Erstens, Daddy, ist Lennart nun mal männlich und zweitens habe ICH aber versprochen, dass wir ihn befreien!", antwortete sie trotzig. Narzissa unterdrückte erneut ein auflachen und spielte mit dem Gedanken, Eintritt für diese Unterhaltung zu verlangen.

Tom war hin und her gerissen zwischen aufkeimender Wut, wegen der Frechheit, so mit ihm zu reden, aber gleichzeitig war er auch vollkommen baff über so eine Antwort. Immerhin war er diesen Ton ihm gegenüber nicht im Entferntesten gewöhnt.

Der große Lord Voldemort fühlte sich wie ihm falschen Film. Hatte er seine Tochter nicht vor gerade mal einer Stunde klar gemacht, dass sie ihm gegenüber respektvoller seien solle und was tat sie... das genaue Gegenteil. Es war sowohl unakzeptabel, als auch vollkommen undenkbar, dass sich ein Lord Voldemort nicht durchsetzen konnte.

„Alexandra Isabella Morgan Amelie Faith Riddle, pass auf wie du mit mir redest und so wie du dich heute benommen hast, werde ich nirgendwo mit dir hingehen!", schrie er und funkelte sie böse an.

„Würdest du Lennart dann alleine befreien?", erkundigte sich Allex frech. Narzissa lies ein kurzes erstickendes Geräusch vernehmen.  
>„Verschwinde gefälligst, wenn du dich nicht zusammenreisen kannst!", rief Tom. Sofort wich jegliche Farbe und Belustigung von der Frau. Wortlos stand sie auf und marschierte aus dem Raum.<p>

Als sie dachte weit genug entfernt zu sein, konnte sie plötzlich nicht mehr an sich halten und lachte lauthals los. Dieses Gespräch würde sie bestimmt noch ein paar mal erheitern in nächster Zeit. Was ihr Mann wohl dazu sagen würde? Wahrscheinlich würde er ihr gar nicht glauben, wenn sie ihm von dieser Unterhaltung erzählt. Narzissa fand es einfach urkomisch, wie die kleine Allex ihrem Vater so ganz selbstverständlich Parole geboten hatte.

Im Zimmer nebenan gab es allerdings wenig zum Lachen.

„Nein Alexandra, ich werde sie auch nicht alleine befreien!", brüllte er nun auch sie an.  
>„Ihn", warf Alex etwas unsicher ein.<br>„Jetzt hör endlich damit auf!", fauchte er ungehalten, weil ihm das Theater allmählich wirklich an die Nerven ging.  
>„Fein, dann mach Lennart halt zum Mädchen. Hauptsache du holst ihn aus diesem dummen Laden raus!", lenkte die Kleine ein. Trotzig verschränkte sie die Arme vor der Brust und legte ihre Gabel neben den Teller. Wenn ihr Dad stur blieb, bitte, das konnte sie auch.<br>„Nein, nun zum letzten Mal, ich werde ihn heute nicht befreien und du brauchst gar nicht so zu schauen junge Dame!", zischte er ernst und endgültig.  
>Unter dem Tisch kickte Allex mit ihren Füßen.<br>„Aber warum denn nicht? Tut dir Lennart etwa gar nicht leid. So Eingesperrt, die ganze Zeit?", wollte sie wissen und blickte anklagend zu ihrem Dad auf.

Natürlich war Voldemorts Herz nicht leicht zu erweichen. Dementsprechend kalt ließ ihn auch das Schicksal des Tieres. Schnaufend rieb er sich mit der Hand über das Gesicht, um sich Selbst etwas zu beruhigen. Seine Contenance sank, während sein Blutdruck stieg.

„Wie hast du dir das den vorgestellt?", lautete die Gegenfrage an seine Tochter. „Soll ich einfach hineinspazieren, mir die Schlange schnappen und dann nach sonst wo aparrieren um sie freizulassen? Denkst du etwas ich habe Langeweile?", fuhr er sie an.

Allex ließ ihren Kopf sinken. Das war gemein. Aber sie wollte nicht aufgeben!

„Was hast du denn heute noch vor Daddy?", forschte das Mädchen behutsam.  
>„Auf jeden Fall nicht in die Tropen reisen!", versicherte Tom und schlug mit der Hand auf den Tisch.<p>

Allex zog erschrocken die Luft ein. Es war nie eine gute Idee ihren Dad zu reizen. Doch eine letzte Idee hatte sie noch.

„Und wenn du ihn hier her holst?", schlug Allex hoffnungsvoll vor und blinzelte fast kläglich.  
>Tom blickte sie an, sein Blick blieb kalt.<br>„Nein ich werde ihn auch nicht hier her holen und ich werde diese Unterhaltung nicht weiter fortsetzten! Geh in dein Zimmer!", wies er sie an und zeigte unnachgiebig auf die Tür.

„Aber, Dad..", stammelte seine Tochter mit großen Kulleraugen.  
>„Sofort, Alexandra!", wiederholte ihr Vater und stand auf, so das der Stuhl ungnädig über den Holzboden kratze.<p>

Beleidigt zogen sich Allex Augenbrauen zusammen, doch sie wusste das sie verloren hatte. Also rutschte sie von ihrem Stuhl und flitze aus dem Raum. Nur aus Angst vor ihrem Vater verkniff sie sich mit der Tür zu knallen.

So rannte Allex nach oben in ihr Zimmer.  
>Geräuschvoll landete die Tür im Schloss. Mit viel Anlauf schmiss sich das Mädchen auf ihr Bett, das schon wieder frisch gemacht wurden war. Auch die große Pfütze auf dem Boden war verschwunden.<p>

Warum? Fragte sich Allex und strampelte auf ihr Bett ein. Warum, Warum, Warum? Ihr Dad mochte doch Schlangen. Wieso also wollte er Lennart nicht helfen?

Was sollte sie denn jetzt tun? Wie sollte sie Lennart helfen? In ihrer Wut, schmiss sie alles von ihrem Bett. Erst bei Penelope Püppchen hielt sie inne.

„Weißt du was?", begann sie und wiegte das Spielzeug in ihren Armen. „Erwachsene können echt komisch sein! Sie stellen dumme Fragen auf die sie keine Antworten wollen, sagen das man essen soll, dann schicken sie einen wieder in ihr Zimmer..", Allex streckte die Puppe von sich um ihr in die Augen schauen zu können, „wir zwei werden nie erwachsen, okay?"

Da Penelope nicht wiedersprach, wurde sie von Allex umarmt.

Nachdenklich fuhr die Blonde durch das Puppenhaar.

Ihr Daddy hatte keine Zeit. Gut.  
>Aber wenn sich Alexandra Riddle erst einmal etwas in den Kopf gesetzt hatte, würde sie es auch durchsetzten!<p>

Oh ja, sie würde Lennart schon noch befreien, mit oder ohne Hilfe! Wie man in die Winkelgasse kam, wusste sie ja jetzt ...

* * *

><p>Über ehrliche Kritik würde ich mich wie immer freuen. ^^<br>also schreibt mir Bitte eure Meinung!

Hoffentlich bis zum nächsten Kapitel!

Eure SweetyTweety

Ach ja die Vorschau um euch wieder ein wenig neugierig zu machen ;) *engelslächeln*

Kapitel 13

Sie wird doch wohl nicht? Oder doch ? Immerhin ist sie Alexandra Riddle! Aber hat sie denn gar nichts aus ihrem letzten Abenteuer gelernt ?

Auf jeden Fall gibt es das nächste mal sehr, sehr viele Süßigkeiten !

Der Titel wir d noch nicht verraten, sonst wäre die Überraschung futsch ^^


	13. Mitternachtsmahl im Manor

_Ich weiß es ist wirklich lange her. Ich habe allerdings noch ein paar Kapitel für euch falls diese Story nach so einer langen Zeit noch von jemanden gelsen wird :-D  
><em>

_Viel Spaß! _

**13. Mitternachtsmahl im Manor**

Alex war in den Tropen. Sie hatte zwar keine Ahnung wie sie dort hingekommen war, aber es war ihr auch egal. Es kam ihr gar nicht in den Sinn zu versuchen sich daran zu erinnern. Dafür war sie gerade viel zu glücklich. Bunte Schmetterlinge tanzten um sie herum und flogen gen Himmel. Überall blühten Pflanzen in prachtvollen Farben.

***** ein paar Stunden vorher *********

Der weitere Tag verlief relativ ruhig. Alex musste weiterhin auf ihrem Zimmer bleiben und Voldemord hatte sich ebenfalls zurückgezogen. Als am Abend Lucius nach Hause kam, wurde er erst mal überrollt von den ganzen Ereignissen. Unglaublich, was ein Kind an einem Tag alles fabrizieren konnte...

Das Abendessen verlief sehr schweigsam, keiner im Raum wechselte auch nur ein Wort. Die Malfoys waren sowieso still, wenn der dunkle Lord anwesend war und Alex, die keine Lust hatte, noch mal angeschrien zu werden, schmollte vor sich hin… und Voldemord war sowieso nicht der große Unterhalter.

So verging das Essen und danach musste Alex auch gleich ins Bett, was sie nur mit ärgerlicher Miene über sich ergehen ließ.

Alex wurde von Narzissa gewaschen und bettfertig gemacht. Das führte dazu, dass sie schon um sieben unter ihrer flauschigen Bettdecke lag und deprimiert auf den dunkelblauen Baldachin über ihr starrte.

„Ich bin aber noch nicht müde, Zissy", klagte das Mädchen und dreht sich zu der Frau um, die am Fenster stand und jetzt auch den letzten schweren Vorhang per Magie zuzog.

„Du weißt was dein Vater gesagt hat, Schatz", erinnerte die Frau und kam auf das Bett zu.  
>Alex grummelte etwas Unverständliches vor sich hin. Warum musste ihr Dad auch immer so streng sein?!<p>

„Ich will aber noch nicht schlafen, Narzissa. Bitte. Bitte. BITTE!", quengelte das Mädchen und zog an dem Kleid der Blonden.

„Alex!", meinte Mrs. Malfoy mahnend. „Soll ich etwa deinen Vater hochhohlen damit du das mit ihm diskutieren kannst?"

„Hmpf!", stieß Alex beleidigt aus. Ihr liebes Grinsen war wie weggewischt. Dafür lag sie jetzt mit einem zornigen Blick in ihrem Bett und schaute demonstrativ an Narzissa vorbei.

Sie war so wütend! Sie einfach so ins Bett zu schicken, als wäre sie gerade mal fünf...

„Schlaf gut, Alex", flüsterte die Frau liebevoll und strich dem Mädchen zärtlich über das Haar. Eine Geste, die geflissentlich mit Nichtachtung quittiert wurde.

„Gute Nacht", presste Alexandra hervor und zog sich dann die Bettdecke über den Kopf. Narzissa sollte ruhig merken, dass sie sauer war. Nur weil sie klein war, hieß es ja nicht, dass sie alles mit sich machen ließ!

Die Blonde gab allerdings nicht nach und verschwand mit einem letzten traurigen und prüfenden Blick aus dem Zimmer.

Sofort als die Tür zuging, klappte Alex ihre Bettdecke weg um besser Luft zu bekommen. Es war dämmrig im Zimmer und man konnte nur die Umrisse erkennen.

In dem kleinen Köpfchen ratterte es. Ihr Dad hatte ausdrücklich befohlen, das sie heute eher ins Bett gehen sollte und sie traute es ihm zu in einer halben Stunde noch mal vorbei zu kommen.

Alexandra wollte sich nicht vorstellen was passiert, wenn er sie außerhalb ihres Bettes erwischt. Er würde definitiv nicht begeistert sein und nur wieder rumschimpfen oder sie bestrafen.

Sie würde sowieso nicht ruhig spielen können, wenn sie immer Angst haben müsste, dass gleich jemand durch die Tür kommt, gestand sich Alex ein.

Das Ergebnis ihrer Überlegungen war ernüchternd, aber eindeutig. Sie würde sich wohl oder über geschlagen geben müssen. Wie Alex das hasste!

Sie strampelte in ihre Bettdecke und wickelte sich dann darin ein. Sie würde nicht einschlafen! Und wenn sie die ganze Nacht lang wach bliebe. In Alex war so eine furchtbare Wut und sie fühlte sich ungerecht behandelt.

Sie würde standhaft bleiben, sie würde den Erwachsenen zeigen, dass sie nicht alles mit sich machen lässt, sie würde definitiv wach bleiben, sie schlief ein.

Eine Stunde später stand ihr Dad in der Tür. Vorsichtig drückte Tom sie auf und huschte hinein. Der dunkle Lord konnte schleichen wie eine Katze und glitt geräuschlos an das Bett seiner Tochter. Sie schlief.

Ihre Gesichtszüge waren absolut entspannt und so wirkte sie wie ein keiner Engel fand Tom. Na ja ‚Engel' war vielleicht wirklich nicht das passende Wort für seinen Kleinen Wirbelwind. Aber er selbst war ja auch nicht gerade ein Moralapostel gewesen, erinnerte sich der Magier.

Nein, Alex war ein wunderbares Mädchen, nur anstrengend. Aber das waren wahrscheinlich alle Kinder, überlegte Tom. Er hatte es sich einfacher vorgestellt. Er wusste nichts über Väter. Woher auch! Es gab ja nicht mal männliche Erzieher in seinem Waisenhaus.

Doch er würde für seine Tochter da sein, so gut es eben ging. Er würde vielleicht nie ein perfekter Dad werden, aber im Gegensatz zu seinem Erzeuger, würde er es versuchen!

Das hatte Tom sich vorgenommen, vor reichlichen sechs Jahren und was sich ein Lord Voldemord in den Kopf setzte, zog er auch durch.

Ein schwaches Lächeln schlich auf das Gesicht des Lords und ganz kurz berührte seine Hand die blonden Haare seiner Tochter. „Träum schön, Alex" und mit diesen Worten verschwand er aus ihrem Zimmer.

Es wurde still im Malfoy Manor.

sssSSSsss

Alex war in den Tropen. Sie hatte zwar keine Ahnung wie sie dort hingekommen war, aber es war ihr auch egal. Es kam ihr gar nicht in den Sinn zu versuchen sich daran zu erinnern. Dafür war sie gerade viel zu glücklich. Bunte Schmetterlinge tanzten um sie herum und flogen gen Himmel. Überall blühten Pflanzen in prachtvollen Farben.

Nur ein schwarzer Fleck hob sich von dem bunten Rest ab. Es war ihr Vater, der glücklich hinter ihr stand und ihr begeistert beim Toben zuschaute. Vor ihr lag Lennart eingerollt auf einem Stein. Auf einmal bemerkte Alex, dass die Schlange gar nicht glücklich aussah. Das Mädchen ging auf das Tier zu, um es zu fragen was los sei.

Sie machte nur drei Schritte, doch der schöne Dschungel hatte sich bereits etliche Meter von ihr entfernt. Alex drehte sich erschrocken nach hinten um, aber sie konnte ihren Vater nicht mehr erkennen. Plötzlich war sie in einem Käfig.

Die massiven Wände kamen ihr immer näher und sie hatte furchtbare Angst zerquetscht zu werden. „Ich dachte du wolltest mich retten?!" fragte Lennart auf einmal traurig. Das Mädchen sah zu der Schlange, die ganz matt auf dem Stein lag und sie anklagend ansah „du hast es mir doch versprochen!" Der Käfig wurde immer kleiner. Alex bekam keine Luft mehr. Voller Panik stolperte sie nach hinten, doch in Wirklichkeit fuhr sie nach oben.

Auch wenn sie aus dem einengenden Käfig entflohen war, atmete sie immer noch unregelmäßig. Sie fuhr mit der Hand über die kleine Kerze, die auf ihrem Nachttisch stand, und sofort erhellte ein warmes Licht den Raum.

Augenblicklich fühlte sich Alex sicherer. Sie war in ihrem Zimmer und ihr Gefängnis war nur ein Alptraum gewesen. Das Versprechen Lennart gegenüber war allerdings echt und so schwor sie sich in diesem Moment, dass sie es schaffen würde, ihren Freund nach Hause zu bringen.

Im Augenblick war Alex ganz einfach viel zu aufgewühlt um weiterzuschlafen. Außerdem hatte sie auch ein wenig Angst, wieder diesen Alptraum zu bekommen, auch wenn sie jetzt wusste, dass sich das alles nur in ihrem Kopf abgespielt hatte. Sobald sie ihre Augen zumachte, wirkten die ganzen Umstände wieder sehr real.

Das Fazit daraus war, dass sie erst mal aufstand. Sie machte das große Licht in ihrem Zimmer an und fast im selben Moment war sie auch schon putzmunter. Ein Blick auf die Uhr verriet ihr aber, dass es gerade mal halb drei war. Das heißt zu spät, als dass noch jemand wach wäre und zu früh, als dass schon jemand aufgestanden wäre.

Als sie ihre Plüschtiere beobachtete, kam ihr auf einmal eine geniale Idee, was sie machen könnte. Ein Mitternachtspicknick! Das Mädchen fühlte sich wie elektrisiert von ihrem eigenen Einfall. Genügend Plüschtiere…, ähm, ich meine Gäste, hatte sie ja.

Alles was sie jetzt unbedingt noch brauchte war Proviant. An der Sache gab es allerdings einen kleinen Haken. Die Hauselfen durften ihr kein Essen mehr auf ihr Zimmer bringen. Nicht, dass sie es nicht trotzdem das ein oder andere mal versucht hätte, aber jeder Elfe tat sich nun mal verdammt schwer, den Befehl seines Meisters zu missachten , egal wie süß das kleine Mädchen dreinschaute. Ja, vielleicht hatte sie es das eine mal auch wirklich übertrieben mit ihrer Süßigkeiten Party…, aber die Naschereien waren ja nicht nur für sie, sondern auch für Nagini, ihr Einhorn, Mr. Teddy von Bär und Penelope Püppchen gewesen.

Die Malfoys hatten mal wieder total überreagiert und ihr sofort jeglichen unangemeldeten Süßigkeiten Konsum verboten. Vollkommen unpraktisch fand Alex, denn so musste sie nur mit ihrer kleinen Kerze durch das große Manor wandern. Auf ihrem Rücken trug sie ihren pinken Hello Hippo Rucksack (A/N *lol* Hello Hippo ist eine Mischung aus Hello Kitty und Hippo Greif xD).

Mit dieser Ausrüstung pirschte sie sich durch die einsame Villa. Zwischendurch hatte sie schon vor umzukehren, denn die Kerze in ihrer Hand verursachten schaurige Schatten, die sie durchs ganze Haus verfolgten.

Doch irgendwann ist man auch durchs größte Haus gelaufen und kommt schließlich in der Küche an. Die Elfen schliefen natürlich nicht hier, sondern eine Etage weiter unten.

Warum sie sich den kalten, muffigen Keller antaten verstand Alex keine Spur, vor allen Dingen, weil das Anwesen doch wirklich groß genug war. Aber das war im Moment nicht ihr Problem. Sie war auf Nahrungssuche. Am liebsten hätte sie das große Licht angemacht, aber sie hatte auch furchtbare Angst, dass dadurch irgendjemand von den Erwachsenen auf sie aufmerksam werden würde. Und es war klar, dass es dann so richtig Ärger geben würde.

Alex stellte sich daher lieber vor, dass sie auf Schatzsuche war. Alleine auf einer tropischen Insel ohne Karte und jetzt musste sie sich etwas zu essen besorgen, um hier zu überleben. Wie ein Äffchen kletterte sie auf einen Baum, öhm, ich meine Stuhl, und von dort aus ging es weiter auf den berüchtigten Mount Küchentheke. Vorbei am tosenden Wasserfall „Tropf Tropf", die glatten Wanderwege entlang, bis hin zum ersehnten Süßigkeitenschrank..., oder, wie es die Einheimischen nannten, „die Schatztruhe".

Glücklich streckte die kleine ihre Hand aus, aber es gab ein Problem: es lagen noch gute 10 Zentimeter zwischen ihrer Hand und dem Griff des Schrankes. Läppische 10 Zentimeter, aber in diesem Fall waren sie enorm wichtig.

Doch wie so oft in der Wildnis, war man gezwungen zu improvisieren, sofern man nicht verhungern wollte. Also angelte sich die kleine Riddle eine Suppenkelle, um mit deren Griff nach der ersehnten Tür zu angeln. Dank der gebogenen Endung war das auch nicht sonderlich schwer. Sie hakte den Griff ein und zog die hölzerne Platte nach vorne bis sie von selbst nach hinten klappte.

Alex sah aus ihrer Perspektive natürlich nicht was sich im Schrank befand, also dreht sie ihre Kelle um, damit sie den Inhalt "herausschöpfen" konnte. Tatsächlich ertastete sie etwas und nach wenigen Minuten war die erste Schokolade zum Greifen nahe. Mit viel Mühe kam sie an das gute Stück ran und verstaute es in ihrem Rucksack. Der Schokolade folgten noch eine Packung Schokokessel und eine Tüte Gummikatzen. Mehr konnte sie leider noch nicht erhaschen.

Oh wie sehr sehnte sich Alex doch den Tag herbei, an dem sie endlich groß genug sein würde, um auch in die letzte Ecke des Schrankes tasten zu können. Doch bis dahin musste die kleine Blondine eben noch ein paar Tricks anwenden.

Das alles wäre sehr viel leichter gegangen, wenn ihr Dad ihr nicht ihren Zauberstab entwendet hätte, dachte sich Alex, doch es soll ja tatsächlich Menschen geben, die immer ohne Zauberstab überleben konnten. Furchtbare Vorstellung, überlegt Alexandra, während sie wieder zurück in ihr Zimmer tippelte.

Ein übermütiges Glucksen entfuhr ihrer Kehle, als sie zurück in ihrem Zimmer ihren Rucksack entleerte. Auf ihrem Bett richtete sie sich ihre kleine Teeparty ein und sämtliche Süßigkeiten wurden in der Mitte des Bettes aufgetürmt. Besonders faszinierend waren die Gummikatzen, deren Geleeaugen im Dunkeln so lustig funkelten.

Diese Fähigkeit rettet sie aber nicht davor, im Mund eines gewissen Mädchens zu verschwinden. Alle Naschereien wurden wild durcheinander gefuttert, hauptsächlich natürlich von Alex, denn ihre Plüschfreunde hielten sich erstaunlich zurück. Alexandra war so ins Spielen vertieft, dass sie gar nicht merkte, wie die Zeit verging. Mittlerweile war es schon halb fünf, aber das Mädchen dachte gar nicht daran schlafen zu gehen, immerhin hatte sie gerade so viel Spaß mit ihrem Mitternachtsmahl im Manor!


End file.
